For Want of a Nail
by MithLuin
Summary: AU: Diverges during the meeting between Lelouch and Euphy in Stage 22. We all know that many events in Code Geass depend on seemingly chance circumstances, so what if one of those chances went differently? Change one thing, and...
1. The Dropped Pebble

_Because it needed to be written._

An AU story which diverges during the meeting between Lelouch and Euphy in Stage 22. We all know that many events in Code Geass depend on seeming chance circumstances, so what if one of those chances went differently? An alternative to Bloodstained Euphy, and thus the rest of Code Geass. Because change one thing, and….

* * *

For Want of a Nail

_Chapter One: The Dropped Pebble_

"You're being so cautious," Euphemia said, more amused than concerned.

Zero finally removed his mask, after having dimmed the lights and checked the room for cameras. Then he was Lelouch, the brother she had lost, and she couldn't be afraid of him, no matter what her advisers said.

Which was why, even when he explained how he planned to use her, she couldn't really bring herself to doubt him. It must be some sort of elaborate test or joke. But she could play along for now. Until he used _that name_ as he brushed off her pity and then she had to be serious. She was no longer Euphemia li Britannia, just as he was no longer Lelouch vi Britannia. If he had chosen an alias, she would have to do the same. _Euphemia Kururugi, _her mind whispered, but she pushed that thought aside.

Lelouch was oddly touched by her gesture of rejecting her birthright in Britannia. She supposed it was a better sign of solidarity with him (not Zero) than the Special Zone had been. She wasn't very good at planning these political maneuvers, anyway, and had frankly been surprised when their older brother Schneizel had approved her pet project. But she and Lelouch shook hands on it, and she was very pleased. Today was going so well! All of her and Suzaku's work had paid off, and now Lelouch was on their side, too. Things were going to get better for Japan; she just knew it.

But then Lelouch picked up his mask again, cradling it in his hand. "Now, Euphemia, we must discuss this not as brother and sister, but as leaders. Zero will join your Special Zone and acknowledge Japan, but he will not acknowledge Britannia. You have given up your claim to the throne, but are you willing to go further if necessary? If Britannia retaliates and crushes your dream of a Special Zone, are you willing to sever your ties completely? Are you willing to choose exile?" He gave her a sidelong glance, the corner of his right eye testing her.

She hesitated, but nodded. "Yes. There is a price that must be paid for my foolish actions, and I intend to see it through. But only if Britannia betrays me," she stipulated. She knew that was a possibility, of course, but she trusted Cornelia to prevent that from happening. Lelouch, on the other hand…well, he wasn't very trusting, was he?

"Then who will you rely on to protect Japan from its enemies?" he asked.

"Its...enemies? I thought..."

"Do not be naïve, little sister. Britannia will use this as they have used everything else. Have you forgotten that Mount Fuji is the site of the Sakuradite mines? If Zero joins you, they will make that an excuse to disarm me. I cannot allow that to happen."

"How do you plan to get around it, though?" she asked, perplexed. The goal had been peace, so she hadn't thought about keeping arms. She had wanted Zero to stop being a terrorist. After all, if he got what he wanted, he could stop fighting, right? She frowned. What Lelouch wanted…it was a lot more than just calling Japan 'Japan' again, apparently.

He was looking at the mask in his hands, not her. "If you invite the Black Knights to be your defense, to protect the people of the Special Zone, both Japanese and Britannians, then I will see to it that they do so. That is my promise to you. The path you have chosen is difficult, and may lead to a disaster, but if you are committed to it, then I will do everything in my power to help you. I only ask that you treat me as your partner, and allow me to help you shape this future you have chosen."

Euphemia nodded. She was disappointed that he'd gone back to being Zero so quickly. She much preferred Lelouch, the little boy who could be so serious and angry (but also gentle and kind), to the masked terrorist. "Though you must not have much faith in me, if you thought I would go along with that crazy plan you had earlier. Really, Lelouch, did you honestly think I'd shoot you?"

"I...I can make people do anything I say. It's a...special talent I possess," he said, walking around the console. "Believe me, if I had ordered you to, you would have had no choice but to obey. I can make anyone do whatever I want...."

"That's silly, Lelouch; stop teasing me. I'm not such a little girl that I'd fall for a story like that anymore."

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" he asked softly.

"You're...serious?" she asked, beginning to doubt. Surely now was the part where he laughed at her for being so gullible, but just that slight nod and.... He was serious.

For the first time, she was afraid to be around him, and it made her angry. She blamed it on the dimmed lights that hid his face, the fall of hair that masked his expression from her. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He sounded entirely too pleased with himself. He donned the mask, allowing it to slip into place in a practiced gesture. "If I want, I can order you to do anything I want. I can even make you forget who you are. Call a guard in here and I'll show you."

Her hand reached for the call button.

Three guards appeared instantly, but Suzaku was not with them, which puzzled her. She frowned. Zero was between her and the door, and they immediately trained their weapons on him. "Are you alright, Princess?" one called.

"Yes," she reassured them.

"Now watch," Zero whispered, and a faint hiss came from his mask. "I can order these men to do anything, even kill themselves, and they will have no choice but to..." His voice broke off abruptly as they turned their guns on each other. "No, wait!" he shouted angrily, but it was too late. Shots rang out and Euphemia screamed.

"What? But I didn't...." He turned to face her, panicked. "Euphy, I..."

"Lelouch...what is wrong with your eye?" she asked, taking a step back from him with a flinch. She could clearly see it glowing red in his mask in the dim room.

He put his hand up to cover it and froze. "No…. It can't be. I've...I've lost control? But how...." He remembered the pain from earlier, remembered Mao's geassed eyes, and fear ran through him. "I...I didn't mean to do that, Euphy. It was a mistake." His voice sounded awfully close to pleading, which was quite wrong, coming from Lelouch.

"Don't...don't make any more mistakes," she said sharply, her voice made harsh by anger and fear. She had to believe him now, though. He'd merely suggested that those men kill themselves, and instantly, they had done so. She had seen no hesitation or fear of death on their faces which was creepy, even from a soldier.

He clicked the mask closed, and his arm dropped. He seemed more relaxed, but the arm was a bit shaky. "I am safe behind this mask," he said. "I would not have taken it off, anyway. Suzaku must not find out Zero's identity."

"Suzaku...if he had come..." Euphemia sounded terrified, and Zero flinched this time.

"No, Suzaku would not have killed himself," Zero quickly reassured her. "Never that," he added quietly. "He...is immune to my power."

"Make me immune, too," she demanded.

He shook his head. "No, Euphy, I don't want to use this on you. But we've been here long enough; you should go out and announce our partnership."

"Right." She took a deep breath and stepped purposely from the room, trying very hard not to look at the dead guards. _Did I do that? Or did Lelouch? Or was that Zero....?_

She walked quickly down the arched passageway, Zero's footsteps and her own echoing against the stone. She had wanted Lelouch to join her so badly, but now that he had, she felt as though she'd invited a murderer into her home. He killed Clovis. He might want to kill Cornelia, too. He had made an exception for her, it seemed, but.... She would not forget those dead guards, or the others who had died so far in this conflict. He may have accepted her as plain little Euphy, but she could not forget that he was more than just Lelouch. He was the terrorist Zero, and he was smarter than she was.

* * *

Now she was on the stage, and a gasp ran through the crowd as Zero stepped out to join her. She gestured towards the seat prepared for him, but he remained standing at her side.

"People of Japan. Thank you for coming here today to join in the Specially Administrated Zone. As you know, Britannia has had a presence here in this island nation for the past seven years, but today we will begin a new chapter in that history. Please consider this project a small step forward in recognizing both the country and the people of Japan. This is not an Area, and you are not Numbers. You are citizens, the same as any Britannian who wishes to become a citizen. Maybe you can consider them 'Honorary Japanese'?" This earned a laugh from the crowd, but a nervous, subdued laugh; and like scattered applause, it died out quickly. Everyone wanted to see what would happen, and Zero was still standing silently beside the princess; a step back, but there was nothing deferential about his stance.

She turned to the other people on the stage. "As you can see, I am joined here by many prominent figures who have given their support to this new venture." She went down the line naming each of them, and was a bit surprised at the hisses received by Lord Kirihara. He was supposed to be a respected Japanese leader! But maybe she'd missed something. No matter. The last person to be named, of course, was the one standing right next to her. "And this man, whom you all know as Zero, will also join me in guiding us forward towards our new future. No other Area has a Special Zone, so this will be the first!" She didn't want to say too much about Zero's role without consulting with both him and her advisers more closely. Better to let him shock the crowd himself.... She glanced behind her nervously for a moment. Where was Suzaku in all of this? He should be here so she could give him the credit, too!

Zero stepped forward towards the microphone, and she could do nothing but step aside and smile. "People of Japan!" he began, flinging an arm out to make his cape billow open. He certainly knew he was on TV. "I know you have doubts about the Specially Administrated Zone. I know you, like me, have watched Britannia deceive and mistreat the people of this nation for years. What makes you think today is any different? I will tell you. Today, we have hope. Today, Britannia has taken the step of recognizing the Japanese people, the Japanese nation. We cannot ignore such a gesture of goodwill. I personally am convinced of the sincerity of Princess Euphemia in this endeavor." Here he gripped a hand to his heart. "She has not been in Japan long, but already she has felt moved to do something to change the policy of her nation. But we cannot forget that this is not something the nation of Britannia has given us. No, we have _always _been Japan. Do no forget that you are Japanese, whether anyone else acknowledges that or not! We must not become complacent! We must guard this first step, so that the path of peace and justice can move forward. The Black Knights will protect the Special Zone, and guard all of its citizens, both Britannian and Japanese. This is the face of the new Japan." He raised his hands to signal the end of the speech, and unlike Euphemia, he was given rousing and consistent applause.

There were definite murmurs of surprise at the announcement of the role of the Black Knights, not least of all from Dalton. He recognized a challenge when he heard one, and realized the Princess had allowed Zero to join her without disarming. He'd _told_ her to insist upon the disarming of the Black Knights! He clenched his fists, but did not interrupt the ceremony. There would be time to deal with Zero later, and if that conniving terrorist with a grudge thought tricking the puppet princess was enough to take control of the Special Zone, he'd have a rude awakening.

Dalton could feel the crowd's uneasiness shift towards hope and excitement, though. One thing he would give Zero; the man was wonderful with his public.

There was a _reason_ the Areas feared Britannian rule, though, and it had a lot to do with the retaliation dealt out to uprisings like that of the Black Knights. They couldn't become respectable and stay effective anonymous terrorists. Zero would have to choose, and the longer he sat on the fence, the weaker and more disjointed his efforts would become.

Let them cheer; this was far from over.

* * *

_Author's Note: Welcome to this story! I began writing it in late September, and hope to eventually make a sprawling epic out of it. I will update it infrequently, but certainly at least several more chapters should be forthcoming throughout the spring. If you wish to be my beta, please let me know! _

1/1/10 - Sorry for the unoriginal title. It comes from a nursery rhyme:

**For want of a nail the shoe was lost.  
For want of a shoe the horse was lost.  
For want of a horse the rider was lost.  
For want of a rider the battle was lost.  
For want of a battle the kingdom was lost.  
All for the want of a horseshoe nail.**

The point, of course, being that even seemingly small events have a cascading effect and can influence much larger events. This lesson seems _a propos_ for Code Geass, where Lelouch's plans are always twisted after 'all conditions are cleared' – because the universe is out to get him. But this event in particular was an outrageous chance, so I think of all the events that could have gone differently, the Euphinator incident was a prime candidate for an alternate story. But if you change that, what would the rest of the story be like? That's what this fic seeks to explore. It will become wildly AU in places, and yet…other parts will be quite familiar.

2/25/10- And of course the chapter title refers to a pebble dropped into a pond that sends out ripples. Now that I've changed my one big event, we get to see what ripples get sent out into the story.

I realize that his name is generally Anglicized "Andreas Darlton" but I can't find any reference to that as an actual European surname. Even "Clark Darlton" was a pseudonym. Dalton, on the other hand, is well known to me since I'm a chemistry teacher (and will be to anyone else who has studied the history of the atom). Given how L/R is treated in Japanese anyway, I find it a suitable substitute, personally, and more fitting given the pseudo-historic context. Hopefully it won't prove too annoying to readers.


	2. Aftershocks

_In case anyone was wondering where Suzaku was...._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Aftershocks_

Suzaku sat up to the sound of a cheering crowd. What? What had happened? He was lying on the ground alone near the Gawain. He'd been…and then…

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" they were chanting, and his dread increased. What had happened? Where was that girl from Narita? But more importantly, where was Princess Euphemia?

He scrambled onto his feet and ran out towards the stage, only to be stopped short by a couple of guards. "Not now. The princess is in the midst of her announcement."

How long had he been out of it? And what had Zero done?!

But Suzaku had little choice but to stand in the wings and wait. He couldn't burst out onto the stage late, embarrassing himself and interrupting the ceremony.

He could only listen as his dream for the Special Zone went horribly wrong, but even so, he was more concerned with figuring out who that girl was and why she was with Zero.

* * *

Suzaku stood beside his princess, bristling with frustration. He glowered across the room at Zero. "How can you say that?"

"The people will need protection, because even in the Special Zone, we are likely to have problems with refrain dealing and…" Princess Euphemia explained patiently.

"That's what you have the Britannian forces for!"

"I know, but do you really think the Japanese people will trust the Britannian military to protect them?" She sounded entirely too reasonable and pleasant, but what she was saying was anything but.

"Then we'll start a Japanese police force. There are solutions that don't involve hiring faceless _terrorists_ to keep the peace!" Suzaku pounded the table with one fist, but bent his head in despair.

It was a done deal. Princess Euphemia had made up her mind, and she seemed immune to the suggestions of her staff. Even Dalton, whose views she genuinely respected, was making no headway against the princess' decision to support Zero.

"I think you'll find the Black Knights to be a good bit more effective at keeping the peace than your Britannian police forces, Major Kururugi," Zero interjected in that smooth, smug voice. He knew he had won this round, and he was basking in his victory.

Suzaku could just _glare_, letting the other man know that he wasn't trusted.

Dalton, on the other hand, interjected with the most significant concession the Britannians were looking for…at the moment, anyway. "The Black Knights will of course be registering as citizens of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

"Of course," Zero agreed, "though administration of the Knights shall remain an internal affair."

"For now," Dalton agreed with a tight-lipped smile. They could only remain anonymous for so long, though, and it would be much easier to track them down on this shortened list.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to join us, Zero. It means a great deal to the people of Japan to have your support."

And as long as Princess Euphemia kept talking like _that_, there was no way they could demand that Zero take his mask off.

Though Suzaku was tempted to just run him through with a sword; his costume wouldn't protect him from _that_, and whoever was under the mask would be just as dead.

Unfortunately, the irony of using underhanded methods to assassinate a terrorist for his crimes was not lost on him.

* * *

Zero climbed into the cockpit of the Gawain, ignoring C.C.'s questioning look. "We're going," he said tersely, removing his helmet as they took off.

"Oh," she said upon seeing his face. "That's what that was."

"I'm…I'm losing control," he said, his surprise almost comical. "Events are spiraling away from my plans and …" He looked so vulnerable, but she was having difficulty hiding her glee. After all, she'd been waiting for this for awhile….

"I kept waiting for something surprising to happen, but the ceremony was rather dull." She gauged his reaction.

"I don't want to discuss it," he said as they gained altitude. "I'm going to have to deal with the Black Knights now. Euphy screwed everything up." He scowled.

C.C. laughed quietly. "She outsmarted you?"

"No! Outmaneuvered, maybe," he conceded, "but she's guileless. Still…I don't like this. I'm involved in her scheme now. I've practically _invited_ her to betray me."

"We can only be betrayed by people we trust," C.C. said, looking back and up at him.

"I know that. But I _do _trust her. The problem is…she doesn't control Britannia, and I certainly don't trust them. Using her to betray me against her will or even knowledge is a move I'd expect of Schneizel and his pawns once they get involved. I just have to stay a few steps ahead of them – Cornelia won't do anything to risk her dear little sister."

"So you intend to betray her, then?"

"Not if I don't have to," Lelouch dismissed the question as they touched down.

"Did you use your geass on her?"

"No, there was no need, but I did tell her about it. She seemed quite impressed, until it misfired like that. But we'll talk about geass later. For now, I have to bring the Black Knights on board…." He slid the mask back on, but even so, it was clear he was thinking about the coming debates.

C.C. tried to hide her surprise. It seemed Lelouch really did intend to collaborate with his sister, despite his doubts. She had to admit he was an interesting accomplice to work with. Even now, he could still surprise her.

* * *

Suzaku kept looking anywhere but at Euphemia. He was angry with her, but it was hard to say why. Up until Zero's arrival, their work for the Special Zone had all been done together. It was her idea, and he supported her fully.

But now…she'd gone and brought Zero on board, without even attempting to get him to disarm. It was the most incredibly reckless thing he'd ever witnessed her to do. Euphy was nothing if not impulsive, and even a bit headstrong, but she'd never seemed immune to good advice.

Making terrorists disarm before entering their zone of peace was an essential step in this plan. Princess Euphemia had publicly requested Zero's involvement, but for her to accept his aid on such terms was expressly counter to everything they were trying to do.

"Why…why do you trust him?" he asked quietly, trying to understand, trying to not be upset with himself for allowing the private meeting.

She smiled her secret smile and just said, "He's a good person."

Suzaku supported her; he always would. But when she supported Zero, he was a little lost. He opposed that man on principle and had been happy to fight him, to save the lives of the innocent.

How could he support Euphy _and _Zero? How could the princess be on the side of the terrorist? That's why he couldn't look at her. That's why he couldn't accept these current conditions.

And he hated that.

* * *

Zero's meeting with the leadership of the Black Knights went about as well as expected.

Meaning they didn't lynch him, at least.

There were a lot of questions and recriminations, but Zero merely continued to inform them that they would be joining the Special Zone but _not_ disarming. And he kept hinting that this was a first step towards bigger and better things to come, as if he'd planned it all along.

That placated some of them. He could tell Diethard was intrigued, and Tohdoh seemed pleased with the balance he'd struck, though he was obviously under no illusion that the fight was over. His most adamant support came from Ohgi, which surprised him, but Kallen would take some time to get used to the idea, he could tell. He couldn't really blame the Black Knights for not trusting Euphemia or the Britannians, after all. And it didn't help that they were confused and disgruntled to have been put on standby like that for the opening ceremony. He called it a 'necessary precaution' and refused to say what he thought he might have needed an army of KMF's for.

He instructed them to recruit as heavily as possible for the SAZ, so their membership would be hidden among not just thousands but nearly a million innocent Japanese. He knew that hiding the identities of the Black Knights would be difficult, but their secrets wouldn't have to hold out for long.

Unless Euphemia and Suzaku were a lot better than he thought.

* * *

"C.C., I can't be seen any more. I can't go back to Ashford." Lelouch seemed resigned more than panicked; good, he was dealing with this change then.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

He gestured at his left eye angrily. "That's why. I can't be seen with _this. _Nunnally would be safe, but anyone else could fall victim to an accidental command…."

"I'm safe," she reminded him. Well, perhaps he wasn't dealing _that_ well. "And so are all those people you've already used your geass on. Isn't that about half of the Ashford student population by now?"

"Very funny. What am I supposed to do? Just…vanish? Remain Zero always?"

"Would that be so bad?" she asked.

"Nunnally. I can't abandon Nunnally. Not yet…."

Ah. _That_. "Then get an eye patch," she informed him, getting bored with their conversation. "Tell everyone it's doctor's orders, and act embarrassed. You never intended to stay in school forever." She leaned back indolently, as if she were ignoring him.

He _glared_ at her, but accepted that as the easiest solution. He really shouldn't be making such a big deal of this; he knew this might happen eventually. His double life was not a permanent solution, and as Zero became more successful, Lelouch Lamperouge would have to be sacrificed. He hadn't planned for it to happen quite this way, but he _had_ planned an exit strategy, and he could still use it. C.C. was right about involving a doctor – he could simply use geass to make the man give whatever prescriptions or orders he needed.

It's just…he hated losing control. It…irked him. And, if he were honest, it hurt to see that look of horror on Euphy's face when the guards had killed themselves. If even she thought of him as a monster…. It had been one thing the first time he'd done that. With no witnesses, he'd had a sense of satisfaction for taking his own fate into his hands and unleashing death on those who threatened him, the same men who had dared to kill Suzaku before his very eyes. He'd reveled in what geass could do. Now…he felt uneasy, as this less-welcome companion did not mold itself so easily to his will. His geass seemed to have a will of its own, and that bothered him. Would he go insane, as Mao had, a slave to geass? He clenched a fist. Never!

C.C. saw his determination and smiled. He would fulfill their contract. She was certain of it. She'd talk to him about that boy Suzaku some other time.

* * *

"Why the sudden change of heart, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, his voice hard. "Is it still going to be a 'disaster,' like everything I do?" he asked bitterly. "Or do you only support ideas from your precious Zero?"

Because after Zero's announcement at the opening ceremony, suddenly joining the Special Zone was a lot more popular. Suzaku understood why the people of Japan would be encouraged by his participation, but he didn't have to like it.

"Nunnally wants to join the SAZ," Lelouch said quietly, head bowed and turned away. Suzaku recognized the stance as Lelouch at his lowest. When they were kids, he would tell Suzaku to shut up and go away when he was like this, and then call him names when he didn't go. But now…he just sat there miserably.

Suzaku stilled. Of course. This wasn't about Zero or him or politics at all. This was about _Nunnally._ How could he have been so stupid? "Oh," he said, suddenly contrite. Lelouch was humbling himself, completely going against everything he thought best, and all he'd managed to do was doubt and taunt him. How could he be so stupid? Wait a minute. There was a very good reason this hadn't come up before. "But I thought…. She can't do that! She'll be…"

"I know," he said, sounding miserable. "But she misses Euphy."

"Then I'll bring Euphy over to visit," Suzaku said immediately. "For crying out loud, she has to see that this isn't worth blowing your cover for. If news got out…"

"I know what would happen," Lelouch said tersely. "But she wants to join the Special Zone." He had never been able to say no to Nunnally. Never.

"I'll talk to her, Lelouch. Maybe…maybe I can explain to her why it wouldn't be…."

Lelouch laughed suddenly, cutting him off. "What, you're against it now? I thought you loved the Special Zone, Suzaku," he said mockingly.

"I'm Japanese, Lelouch. Of course I love the idea. But that doesn't mean I'm naïve." He ignored Lelouch when he laughed again. "I know there is a huge power struggle going on right now, and I doubt Britannia is going to lose it. But this isn't about that; this is about your sister and her safety. It was one thing when the Special Zone was just Princess Euphemia's idea, but now that Zero is involved…it's too risky. If she goes public now, someone will notice and then…"

"And then it's all over." Lelouch curled inwards a bit. "Then the royal family claims her and tears her away from me to be used as a pawn in their games, the manipulative bastards."

"I'll talk to her." He repeated his offer, hoping Lelouch wouldn't insist on being stupid about this. "There are other ways to get what she wants."

"It was Euphy's idea that she join," Lelouch said bitterly.

"Euphy? But why would she…? Doesn't she know?" He looked at Lelouch helplessly. Nothing was making sense tonight. It was as if everyone he knew had suddenly gone crazy.

"I can't win against Nunnally _and_ Euphy, Suzaku. You win. I'll join your Special Zone. And if I join…I want it to work. It has to succeed. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "For Nunnally's sake, it cannot fail."

"We will join as Lamperouge. Hopefully, no one will notice our names. Euphy will keep them a secret, of course, so there is a chance…."

He sounded so miserable, though. Suzaku had wanted Lelouch to join, had practically begged him after Euphy announced her plan, but…he hadn't thought it would be like this. He had hoped…. But since when had anything he'd hoped for ever worked out?

"Lelouch…I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to make the Special Zone succeed. I know it's asking a lot, but…will you trust me that much?"

"It seems I have no choice," Lelouch said grudgingly, but he did look…almost grateful…as he looked back at Suzaku. At least he wasn't hiding any more, though that ridiculous eye patch made his face look lopsided.

"Hey," Suzaku said, smiling tentatively. "If you and I both join together, we have to succeed, right?"

"That's right," Lelough agreed, a small smile wiping aside his permanent scowl, if just for a moment. "That's how it always was before."

"And, Lelouch…" He was going to regret saying this; he just knew it. "This…this is a way to take another step out of Britannia." Lelouch had been convinced that he'd never get Nunnally out of the country anonymously, even with false papers. A blind crippled girl was just too unique, too memorable, and he couldn't risk the wrong person asking questions. So leaving the empire he hated had never been a choice. Japan was his cage.

Lelouch's look sharpened, powered by his hatred, and the hint of a smile was gone. "I'm not running away, Suzaku."

"I know you're not. But I also know how much you can't stand --"

Lelouch stood abruptly and turned his back. "Goodnight, Suzaku."

Suzaku's shoulders fell. He knew it had been a stupid thing to say. "G'night, Lelouch," he mumbled. "I'll…I'll talk to Euphy. Make sure she understands your situation. I won't let her endanger you and Nunnally. And maybe…maybe Nunnally will understand."

He knew Lelouch wouldn't thank or forgive him, so he turned to leave.

* * *

_Author's Note: Still setting the scene in the early stages here, though hopefully some things are starting to emerge. I promise that this entire fic won't just be people talking to each other - stuff will happen, eventually. The next update will likely take longer. _


	3. Countermeasures

_Chapter 3: Countermeasures _

"They've done what?" Cornelia sounded incredulous…and pissed off. That was never a good thing.

"They've maneuvered their position of protecting the SAZ to include overseeing the transport of the sakuradite out of their territory," Dalton informed her. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but it was important that she be made aware of this immediately.

"I thought Lord Kirihara was cooperating with us," she continued.

"Yes, he signed over the mining rights, and promised to cease his support of terrorist organizations. We have him on a tight leash, and will be sure to jerk the chain if the dog tries to bite us again."

"But since the Black Knights are officially condoned, now, as a…police force…" She had trouble saying it.

"Yes, he may try to continue his support in a more roundabout way, but we're keeping an eye on him. He's sly, but he knows better than to play semantic games with us. We can make life rather unpleasant for him out of the public's eyes, after all."

"And his co-conspirators, have we managed to get any dirt on them?"

"No, they've hidden their tracks well. It seems they were content to use Kirihara as a scapegoat, if need be. We are clamping down on the middle men who gave your brother Clovis trouble."

"I see. Dammit, Dalton, this was supposed to be a noose to hang Zero, not a prolonged headache. I want efforts to identify the Black Knights redoubled. Take away their secret identities, and they won't be so bold."

"Yes, your highness," he said.

"And no sakuradite leaves that mine without a _Britannian _escort, do you hear me? I don't care if the Black Knights want to escort our escort for appearances, but they will _not _be controlling that resource."

"Of course." He bowed and left the room.

Frustrated, she decided that her brother deserved an earful. She called Schneizel up on a private channel.

"Ah, Cornelia, a pleasure as always." This time, his flattery wouldn't diffuse her temper.

"This Special Zone was _your_ idea," she reminded Schneizel. "I have opposed it, and now I'm the one who has to deal with the headache while you aren't even in Area 11. If you're going to meddle in my affairs, at least clean up your own messes!"

"It was Euphemia's idea; I merely approved her suggestion."

"As if she would have acted alone," Cornelia scoffed. "I know you were using her idea as bait for Zero. You may be prime minister, but within Area 11, _I_ am viceroy. Do not think I will fail to complain of this to His Majesty if the operation goes sour."

"The bait proved effective, did it not? He's been lured into the open this way, and you are now free to deal with him on your terms. Are you _really_ complaining?"

"He's taken moves to control the sakuradite operation!" she informed him indignantly.

"Oh? So we've caged a tiger," Schneizel said thoughtfully. "You may seal him in that tomb whenever you like. His followers have been trapped in a ghetto and are at your mercy. Do not be afraid to show him Britannia's true colors if he tries to scratch."

"I can handle uprisings, Schneizel, but I do not like the direction this is headed - at all. If we attack the Black Knights in the Special Zone, it will appear to be an attack on innocent Elevens. It will simply feed his cause and increase public support for the rebels."

"Then do not let Zero turn the cage into a fortress," he said, no longer smiling. "If you insist on my return, I will of course honor your request, Sister…" His voice trailed off, waiting.

Her eyes narrowed. "No. I've had enough of your meddling for now. Just don't do this again!"

He smiled. "Very well then, I will consult with you next time," he said, bowing his head as a concession. "And how is Euphy?"

* * *

"Princess Euphemia?"

She turned to face him, a playful smile letting him know how happy she was to see him. "It's Euphy, Suzaku," she corrected him.

He didn't correct himself, and he didn't smile. Her smile faltered too, as she realized he was insisting on being here in an official capacity. She was at the headquarters of the SAZ; she had made a point of attending several of the meetings today, but now she was looking over paperwork, trying to make sense of the reports her advisers gave her.

"I'm not a princess anymore," she reminded him quietly.

"You are to me," he reassured her, smiling a little. "But more importantly, you are the ruler of the Specially Administrated Zone. We need to talk about that."

"If this is about Zero…"

Suzaku shook his head and frowned. "No, not right now. This is about Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Oh," she said, smiling once more. "Did you see them again?"

"Yes. But you've asked Nunnally to join the SAZ, haven't you?"

"Of course. The whole point was that it would bring people together…"

"But it's dangerous!" Suzaku said, slamming his fist down on a table and startling Euphy. "Don't you understand _why_ they have been in hiding all these years? Why Lelouch didn't tell you he was really alive as soon as the war ended?"

"I thought…I thought he…" Euphemia didn't finish her thought.

"He's completely paranoid about being used by your family. The last thing he wants is for Nunnally's continued existence to be known by…by the Emperor." It still seemed strange to refer to that man as 'your father,' so Suzaku avoided that. He'd been taught to hate Britannia from a young age, and he'd added a hatred of the royal family after he found out what happened to Lelouch. He was willing to make an exception for Euphemia…but not the Emperor who would cast aside his own son, who had invaded Japan. Every oath of loyalty he made was to the ideals of the empire, not its ruler, and even so…he knew he was as hypocritical for making them as the Empire was in ignoring his attempt.

"Why would anyone find out…?"

"Because you have to register for the Special Zone. Now that you've invited Zero to join us without forcing him to disarm, the Britannian military is going to be going through the applications with a fine-toothed comb to ferret out the Black Knights. When Nunnally and Lelouch Lamperouge turn up, someone is bound to recognize the names, and a quick check of their ages will reveal who they really are." He didn't mention Nunnally's obvious and distinctive disability. It seemed…insensitive…with Euphy. He'd learned exactly how much to dance around this issue with Lelouch years ago, but Nunnally's sister was different.

"We can hide them. I wouldn't have invited her to join if I didn't think I could protect her."

"But can you?" He hated being in this position, of disagreeing with Euphy. But he had promised Lelouch he would make this right. "What if you can't? Is it worth the risk? It was one thing when the SAZ was an alternative to the Black Knights, but now that they're in it, things have changed."

"You're saying I can't trust my subordinates." Euphemia looked thoughtful…and sad.

"No, I'm saying that it's dangerous, and it's not fair to put Nunnally in danger."

"I can trust you, Suzaku. I'll entrust the task of keeping their secret safe with you. But I have to know…do you still trust me?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you are opposed to my cooperation with Zero."

He scowled. "I don't trust him. He'll betray you. As your knight, it's my job to keep you safe."

"Can you not trust me, then?"

"I trust you, but not him. He's dangerous." Suzaku turned away. He'd seen first hand the damage and deaths that Zero had caused. "He killed your brother Clovis," he reminded her.

"And he saved you. Twice." He looked back at her in surprise. "Had you forgotten that?" she asked him.

"No. Of course not," he said quickly, but in truth…it wasn't that he'd forgotten, so much that the events after his arrest on a false murder charge had erased it. He didn't like to dwell on the fact that he owed his life (and position in the Britannian military) to Zero.

So he didn't.

The more recent incident at Kyushu was harder to forget. There, not only had Zero saved him from death, but he'd even fought alongside him. Suzaku wasn't sure if it were surreal or laughable for Zero to help him take out that impostor. But he had to admit he'd accepted the help. Is that what Euphy had done? If so, he wasn't really in a position to complain, and yet….

"I know he wants what we want, Suzaku. That's why I trust him. I remember –" She stopped suddenly, and blushed.

He gave her a sharp look, but didn't ask. She'd been alone with Zero too many times. She knew things she wasn't sharing. What had Zero told her to win her over? This was what they were not discussing, or even acknowledging. Suzaku was expected to trust her judgment without hearing her reasons. Otherwise….

"It's his methods that worry me." Why could she not see how dangerous it was to trust a backstabbing terrorist?

"His methods…aren't much different from ours, are they?" she asked. "He fights to protect his people, doesn't he?" _His sister,_ she thought, but she couldn't reveal Zero's identity to Suzaku, not yet anyway.

"I thought you were different from other Britannians," he said quietly, hoping the words would bite as deeply as he was hurt. Then he turned and left, ignoring her as she called after him.

He was supposed to stay and help with administrative tasks. He was supposed to do a lot of things, and Suzaku Kururugi was generally an exemplar of what it meant to fulfill one's duty. But instead, he returned to the University, responded curtly to Cécile's worried inquiries, and locked himself in his room. It was all he could do not to slam the door behind him.

Why was he letting Zero take Euphy away from him? Why?

* * *

"Nunnally? It's me, Suzaku."

He thought it only polite to announce his presence rather than startle the girl. Lelouch always did so subtly, tacitly pretending she could see just like anyone else and just greeting her naturally. But then, she generally recognized when her brother walked into the room, anyway. Suzaku didn't visit often enough to deserve the same treatment, he thought.

"Oh, hello, Suzaku. Did you stop by to see my brother?" She had a book in her lap, and her fingers stilled over the Braille as she greeted him.

"No, Nunnally, just to visit you. If you don't mind, that is," he added hastily. He'd waited until the next day, when he'd had a chance to calm down after his unpleasant discussion with Euphemia. He'd worked his aggressions out this morning through physical activity. He didn't like letting his anger get out of control like that. It scared him. He could never be sure what he would do if he were truly angry.

"Not at all!" she said, and smiled at him graciously. She put the book on a nearby table, carefully feeling the edge to make sure it wouldn't fall off. He smiled as he took his seat. She really was a sweet girl; not at all like Lelouch! Though delicate, she had a strength to her that he admired. She probably didn't need to be doted on quite so much, but he couldn't fault Lelouch for treating her the way he did. If Nunnally were his sister… He banished the thought quickly. He didn't deserve to have a family any more.

"Actually, it's kinda about business," he apologized. "I hear you want to join the Special Zone?"

"Yes, definitely!" she smiled. "I think it's wonderful what you and Euphy are doing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said, wishing it had been that easy to convince Lelouch that this was a good idea. "But, Nunnally, I have to warn you, this could be dangerous."

"You sound just like my brother," she informed him, still smiling. "It's true that we'll be a bit more public that way, but we'll still be called Lamperouge, so…"

He shook his head out of habit even knowing she couldn't see. "You don't understand. This is a political struggle right now. The Black Knights have joined the Special Zone, and therefore the Britannian military is checking into the background of everyone who applies. That, and there's checkpoints to get in and out. It's too risky; someone might discover your secret!" He grasped one of her hands so she would understand how earnest he was being.

"Oh…I hadn't considered all of that," she said quietly. "I don't want to get my brother in trouble." She paused, thinking a bit, her face bent into a frown. Then it cleared, and she gave Suzaku's hand a small squeeze. "But you're in the Britannian military, right? Can't you keep us secret?"

He chuckled a little. "Euphy's already asked me to. But I thought it was important for you to understand the risks."

"Thank you, Suzaku. You're a good friend to us." She didn't let go of his hand.

"Where is your brother, anyway? I thought he'd be back from class by now."

"He hasn't been around much lately," she said sadly. Cold tendrils of doubt and suspicion ran up Suzaku's spine, and he hastily let go of her hand. "Oh?"

She nodded. "He's had to go to the doctor almost as much as me," she said sadly. Suzaku suddenly felt guilty for his suspicions.

"Oh…his eye…" he realized belatedly.

She nodded. "He says we're like the Graeae from the Perseus myth."

"Huh?" he asked blankly. Greek mythology wasn't something he was up on. Now, if it had been Arthurian legend, he'd have it covered.

"Pemphredo and Enyo had only one eye between them, which they shared."

"Oh, that's kinda like a Daruma doll," he said.

"What is a Daruma doll?" she asked eagerly.

"When you get one at the New Year, you paint one of its eyes. This is to remind you of your goal. Then when it's accomplished, you paint the other eye. It's good luck, and also a reminder."

"So Lelouch is a one-eyed Daruma doll?" she asked.

"Yep!" he said, and she giggled. "He'll have his second eye in no time, because Lelouch never gives up on his goals. And when he gets it back, you're welcome to borrow my two eyes, as often as you'd like them," he added.

"Thank you, Suzaku!" Her expression turned thoughtful again. "Do you think my brother and I should join Euphy's Special Zone?"

"Nunnally, of all the Britannians I've met, none of them have been as interested in the Japanese as you are."

"That's just because I had you and Sayoko to show me such a good example," she said, trying to downplay it.

He shook his head. "No, Nunnally. You really are someone special. I would be…honored…if you would wish to join the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." His voice almost choked up saying that.

"But…should we?" she said quietly.

"I…I don't know. I told Lelouch I'd try to talk you out of it, but nothing would make me happier than if you could join. I-" He looked at her helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you. It would be wise to wait, but…"

She moved her chair closer to his, and reached out for his hand. "Suzaku, I trust you to keep us safe. But if it's too much of a burden, we won't join. At least not yet, not until after things calm down with Zero."

"What…what do you think of Zero?" he asked cautiously.

"I was very happy when he rescued you," she said quickly. "It was awful, discovering you were alive, just to find out you'd been accused of something terrible like killing my big brother Clovis."

"But I didn't!" he protested automatically.

"I know," she smiled at him. "I never thought you did. Lelouch, too. He said you'd never do something like that. But Zero…" She stopped smiling again.

"I see. You can't approve of his actions, but you have trouble condemning him. Because of what he did for me, he can't be all bad?"

"Something like that. I know my brother likes him, so I try not to speak badly of Zero around him. Even Sayoko…she says he gives people hope. But anyone who starts battles just to get their own way…it would be hard for that person to be a good person, wouldn't it?"

"I agree, Nunnally. But…sometimes you have to fight. You don't think I'm bad just because I'm in the military, do you?"

"No, of course not, Suzaku. I know you're doing that because you want to help people."

"So, if Zero wanted to help people, he'd be okay?"

Her brows knit in thought. "Helping people despite their wishes isn't helping at all. Does Zero really want to help people, though?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know what he's up to," Suzaku admitted, just as the door behind them _swooshed_ open.

"You're back," Nunnally said happily, before Lelouch could announce himself. Suzaku was impressed that she knew it wasn't Sayoko.

"Yes, Nunnally." Lelouch shot him a look that was full of suspicion, and for a brief moment Suzaku felt guilty for being alone with his sister. Then he dismissed that thought as absurd. "Hello, Suzaku."

"Lelouch."

"Should I be worried what you two are conspiring about?" Lelouch asked, bemused, but only half teasing. Suzaku realized that their heads were rather close together, so they must look somewhat conspiratorial. But then again, Lelouch was insanely paranoid, so….

"We were talking about the Special Zone," Nunnally explained happily.

"Oh, really? What about it?"

"Suzaku says it's dangerous," she said with a frown.

"Well, he is one of the people running it, so he would know best," Lelouch said, mostly hiding his smile.

"But that means he can keep us safe, right?" she asked Lelouch.

The look Lelouch was giving him now was definitely one of betrayal. Suzaku threw up his hands in defense. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything. You're…you're both much safer here."

"We don't want to be a burden to you," Nunnally said quietly.

"It's not a burden," he said quickly. "I can…" He swallowed. "I can keep your application top secret, and have you enter and leave privately, under my direct supervision. That will greatly reduce the number of people who know you are there. Of course, if someone looks into _why_ I'm hiding something, they'll be even more suspicious when they find out about you. It isn't perfect, but…I will do my best. I wouldn't want anything to happen…to either of you."

Lelouch looked mollified, but he would not thank Suzaku. Not when his real goal had been to talk Nunnally out of this.

"Thank you, Suzaku!" Nunnally beamed at him, and he couldn't say he found the siblings' gratitude lacking. Nunnally's smile more than made up for Lelouch's lack of thanks. "It will be so good to visit with Euphy again, and we won't even have to stop going to school here."

Lelouch started. "I'm not so sure about that," he said darkly. "We can't rely on the Ashfords to protect us if we leave here." His face quickly cleared. "But don't worry, Nunnally, I'll make sure you have a tutor if we can't come back here." His voice was always pleasant when he spoke with his sister. Suzaku wished it were always like that; he'd first learned to appreciate Lelouch through Nunnally's eyes.

Which was ironic, now that he thought about it. Only a blind girl could see that side of Lelouch….

Lelouch looked back at Suzaku as if making up his mind about something. He spoke to Nunnally though. "Sayoko will be back soon; she's making dinner tonight. Do you need anything right now?"

"Tea would be nice," she admitted, and Suzaku sheepishly realized he hadn't thought to offer anything.

"I'll get it!" he said, standing up abruptly. Lelouch followed him into the kitchen, and for a moment, he thought his overprotective friend wasn't going to let him make tea for Nunnally.

"I have a question for you, Suzaku," he said instead.

"Oh?" Suzaku asked, putting the water on to boil.

"I said I'd help you make the Special Zone a success. But…there are some things you may not know."

"Such as?" Suzaku prompted.

"It may have been Euphy's idea, but there's no way she's working alone. She's only an untried sub viceroy, after all. Someone higher ranking than her allowed this to happen. I need you to find out who it is, because that person may have an agenda that will undermine what she is trying to do. This isn't the type of move Cornelia would have made."

"No, I think it was Prince Schneizel who approved Euphy's plan," Suzaku said, thinking back on his conversations with the princess after she announced the Special Zone.

Lelouch paled considerably. "Oh," he managed, and then turned away.

"Is that…bad?" Suzaku asked tentatively. It was true that the first order the man had given him was to sacrifice his own life in the line of duty, but Schneizel was Lloyd's sponsor. Technically, it was the Second Prince who allowed a Number to pilot the Lancelot, and he was unlikely to forget that.

"Yes, very bad," Lelouch said, clenching his fists. "_Schneizel_," he said under his breath, his voice dripping venom.

Er, right. Lelouch _hated_ the other members of his family. He was so kind to Nunnally, it was easy to forget sometimes. Something pricked at Suzaku's mind at that thought, but he ignored it at the moment.

"What can you tell me about Schneizel?" he asked instead. He wasn't sure Lelouch's memories from childhood would be helpful, but any insight that would help him build the Special Zone was worth asking about. As Lelouch talked, making no attempt to mask his vehement dislike for his older brother, he had to hide a smile. Did he realize, he wondered, that he was describing himself? Or rather, Suzaku amended, he was describing himself…without Nunnally.

* * *

_Author's Note: Still talking... I have not forgotten that Zero is known for his brilliant strategies and miracles, nor that Suzaku is primarily a pilot. I just find that action sequences need context and buildup...so we're still focusing on character interactions and relationships. That, and I don't write very many action sequences ;). I think I can promise that *something* will happen next chapter, though we have to wait til chapter 5 for an actual action scene (and a minor one at that). Oh, and in case anyone is curious...romance will be at about the level it was in the series. So, there may be some moments between couples, but the point of this story is not to focus on the pairings._

_About mythology: _

_Graeae are sea demon sisters from Greek myth, who shared one eye and one tooth among them (there were 2-3, depending on the version of the myth). Pemphredo means "she who guides the way" and Enyo means "warlike" or "destroyer of cities." (So, guess which one is Nunnally and which Lelouch in this story!) Perseus stole their eye to make them cooperate with him when he was off to fight Medusa. _

_Daruma is the founder of Zen Buddhism in China (it started there before coming to Japan). He's famous for meditating in a cave for 7-9 years, and apparently cutting off his own eyelids so that he wouldn't blink or close his eyes while doing so. Daruma dolls are typically larger than a human head, made of paper-mache and painted red. Most of them are made in the Takasaki area (northwest of Tokyo).  
_


	4. Family Ties

_Chapter 4: Family Ties_

"Princess Euphemia?"

She jumped from the sense of déjà vu, but there behind her was a much more subdued and contrite Suzaku than she'd seen two days before. She just looked at him expectantly, not knowing what to say.

"I…I must apologize for my harsh words, your highness. As your knight, I give you my unfailing loyalty." He dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"It's alright, Suzaku. No one else really trusts me, either."

He looked up in surprise, still down on one knee, though. "What?"

"My sister Cornelia is _furious_ with me, and all of her soldiers keep giving me strange looks. They are still pretending to obey me, but…"

"They've taken control of the SAZ away from you?" he asked in alarm.

She shook her head. "No, nothing that drastic," she said, trying to smile.

He stood up. "I'm sorry. Now, when you needed my support the most, I doubted you."

"Just don't…don't turn your back on me again, please!" she said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Never. I will be by your side, always." He spoke as sincerely and contritely as he could manage.

He was surprised, though, when Euphy flung herself into his arms and kissed him. "Never," she repeated. And then burst into giggles at the look of complete _shock_ on his face.

"E-Euphy!" he finally sputtered. "I-"

"Oh. Have you never kissed a girl before?" she asked, worried for a moment.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean, that is…" His eyes opened wider, in complete panic. "Not recently!" he finally blurted out.

She laughed again. "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head emphatically, but decided not to trust his voice this time. He still had his arms full of princess.

"Good then. I give you permission to kiss me whenever you like."

"Would…right now…be okay?" he asked, somewhat shyly.

She nodded, suddenly nervous.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly. It was completely different from her quick kiss a moment earlier; then, he had had little warning, but now she responded to him and.... After what seemed like only a moment of frozen time, Suzaku reluctantly pulled away, but rested his forehead against hers. "Euphy…" he said quietly.

Then, his mind caught up with what had just happened.

"We can't!" he said, snapping back as if by reflex. "Euphy, I can't do that again…"

"Why not?" she asked, but her face revealed she was not surprised when he stepped back; simply disappointed.

"You're a princess. And I'm not…." _ever going to be good enough, _he thought, but he didn't say it.

"It would be a problem if you were." At his blank look, she clarified. "If you were a princess."

"I didn't mean-!" She was smiling at him, though, so he smiled in return. "I will always be here for you, Euphy," he promised again. "Just…"

"You still have my permission. Remember that." He nodded in understanding. She didn't meet his eyes, but her gaze focused off to the side, a wistful look on her face.

Suzaku took a deep breath. "Now, tell me what happened yesterday."

Euphemia blinked and tried to smile at him, though not too successfully. "It wasn't a disaster," she said quickly. "We're not announcing my change of status for a bit longer."

"You're still subviceroy. Right?"

"Sort of. As chief administrator of the Special Zone, I have a rank equivalent to that of a subviceroy, so I still answer to Cornelia. But that _also_ means I still warrant a personal knight, so even if I've given up my rank as third princess, I still have a place of authority here."

"I see. I guess you really are stuck with me then, princess." She smiled at him weakly.

"For security in the Special Zone, we've set up checkpoints around the perimeter. I know we didn't want to make this so…militarized…but there's really no way around it. I'd like you to visit each of them today to establish if we'll need to open any more, or if other routes need to be more effectively sealed off. We want it to be as orderly as possible, and not make people wait for hours to get through." She truly was a princess, he thought. She cared about her people.

"Yes, your highness!"

* * *

"Lulu?" Shirley intercepted him as he walked out of his math class. The name sounded hesitant, as if she were just trying it out. He hadn't wanted to go to classes today, but….

"Yes, Shirley?" he asked, not stopping.

She tagged along behind him. "Well…that is…I think there's something we should talk about."

"Now's not really a good time for me," he said, trying to evade her. "So maybe later…?" Nunnally did say he should be kinder to her.

"But…" her voice trailed off.

"Later!" he called, and hurried away.

Shirley knew she should confront him, she really did. But….she just watched him hurry off, away from her. Maybe it was better this way. Some secrets were better left unspoken, but she was afraid this one was going to continue to eat at her. There were things about this she didn't understand; maybe talking to his sister again would help.

* * *

"Those measures are unnecessary," Zero said with a wave of his hand, as imperious as any of the Britannian royalty. "The Black Knights will take care of my security and Lord Kirihara's, as per our agreement."

"Your bodyguard, Q-1…is she registered in the Special Zone, as we agreed?" Guilford asked. Cornelia had sent him to aid Dalton with damage control.

"Of course," Zero answered. Suzaku could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Kallen's face (for he knew that was who flanked Zero) was covered in a full mask as well, not just the half-visor regularly worn by the Black Knights; only her bright hair peeked out. Apparently, Zero didn't want the Britannians to identify her.

But Zero _knew_ that Suzaku had seen Kallen. Did he think she hadn't told him her true name? Did Zero not know they were classmates at the same school? Or...had Kallen told him that Suzaku had not turned her in after Kamine Island? Was this a test, to see if Suzaku would share what he knew with his superiors?

"That can easily be verified," he said aloud, narrowing his eyes at the masked man. "All of the Black Knights have to pass through the checkpoints to enter or leave the SAZ, like everyone else."

Euphemia placed a hand on his, silently asking him to calm down. He fell silent, and flinched, yanking his hand away from her. He didn't want anyone to see her act like that around him; not in public. Not in front of Zero, of all people!

"My bodyguard will be remaining in the SAZ with me, of course," Zero said smoothly. Dalton and Guilford exchanged a look; they weren't buying that.

"If that is all for now?" Zero asked.

"Yes, that will be all," Princess Euphemia said with a smile. She was the only one who enjoyed talking to Zero, but the others agreed to participate, because it was the easiest way of catching the terrorist in a mistake. Not that it had happened yet, but they were hopeful.

A technician turned the cameras off, and the image of Zero vanished from the screen. These conference calls lent to his mystery; they were coming from somewhere nearby, within the SAZ, but the location was never the same even though he always used the same backdrop. By the time they got there to investigate, they found nothing, not even an _abandoned_ control center.

Princess Euphemia turned to address those present, but Dalton interrupted before she could begin. "We will continue working with them, your highness. But it seems certain the Black Knights have found a significant way in and out of the SAZ other than the official checkpoints. The equipment that they officially checked in with us, which underwent a thorough inspection, accounts for only a fraction of their forces overall. Moreover, we have observed discrepancies between the official reports and the forces present within the Special Zone. With your permission, we will continue investigating the old subway lines and see if they are using these to slip in under our noses."

She nodded. "Agreed. I am afraid he is not being entirely honest in this regard."

There was some discussion of former members of the NAC who had escaped their noose thus far. "And still no word on Q-1's identity. If she entered officially, we'll find her," one of the soldiers reported. Suzaku stayed silent, but frowned. He was willing to protect Kallen, but not if Zero was manipulating him into doing so. He'd have to check the files himself later.

Euphemia turned to leave after the debriefing ended, and he was three steps behind her, as always. He was surprised when Sir Guilford fell into step with him. "A word, if I may, Major Kururugi?"

He looked to Euphy, who nodded her permission. "It is unusual for someone of your rank to be made a personal knight to a member of the royal family," the man began without preamble once they were alone. "But Princess Euphemia has made her choice, and everyone will abide by that."

Suzaku just nodded to acknowledge that he was listening, not sure where this was going.

"Perhaps you do not understand the etiquette…" Guilford began to look uncomfortable, and for that reason, Suzaku suddenly felt nervous. He couldn't think of any action that would warrant a reprimand. Had he spoken out of turn? Or… "But what happened in the conference can't happen again."

"What…what did I do wrong?" Suzaku asked in alarm.

"You flinched when she touched your hand. You cannot do that."

Suzaku blinked. "That's…against the rules?"

Guilford pressed his lips together. Clearly, he was not enjoying this conversation. "You are sworn to your princess. You must obey her. If you feel you must disagree with her for her own protection, that is acceptable. But if she decides that she wishes to…touch your hand…you cannot deny her."

Suzaku's eyes widened as he understood the implications of _that_. "You…aren't just talking about…touching hands. Are you?"

"No." The older man did not offer to elaborate, for which Suzaku was grateful.

"Oh," Suzaku said quietly. Suddenly, Euphy ordering him to love her during the battle of Kyushu didn't seem so out of place. "Forgive me, I was unaware of that…."

"No need to apologize. Just do not make such a blunder in public again. It is important that the Britannian royalty is seen to have the unreserved loyalty of our forces, and thus a personal knight cannot flinch in that situation. How you behave in private…is your affair."

"Yes, sir! Thank you for…informing me."

Guilford smiled a little then, and looked like he wanted to ruffle Suzaku's hair. He didn't, though. "Your behavior reflects upon your princess, and thus upon her older sister. Looking out for you is part of my responsibility too, you could say."

Suzaku hated to think what would happen if this were to become an issue in front of Princess Cornelia. Hopefully, Euphy knew better than to put him on the spot.

* * *

Suzaku looked at the files with a sigh. He was in the room alone, and the lights were off. Just the computer screen lit his face. No Kallen Kouzuki was registered in the Special Zone, nor a Kallen Stadtfeld. No Stadtfelds at all, in fact. There _were_ several Kouzukis, so he was going through them, checking the identification records to see where they were born and when. He'd had little luck until he reached…

_Kouzuki, Naoto. _

When he looked up Naoto in the Area 11 files (as opposed to the SAZ registrations), he discovered that the man was deceased. Only a couple of years ago, but still - deceased people shouldn't be registering for the special zone. Clearly, it was a case of false identity. Just because he could, he pulled up the death certificate. There was a reference to a police file, so he pulled that as well.

Naoto Kouzuki had been killed during a military operation against a resistance cell in the ghettos. Suspicions raised, he pulled up Kallen's birth certificate. Sure enough, the name of the mother was the same on both.

Kallen's dead brother, the one she fought for, had registered for the Special Zone. Kallen herself had not.

Satisfied, Suzaku closed all the files and erased the record of his work. He would honor Kallen's secret for now, because the memory of her brother had nothing to do with Zero.

* * *

Lelouch wondered if this would backfire horrifically. But for now, all he could do was sit in the car quietly and trust that Suzaku knew what he was doing.

That was a lot harder to do than it should be. Despite Suzaku's recent rise in rank, Lelouch knew the Britannians looked on him as…nothing. Nobody. They wouldn't trust him, and thus _someone_ would be following up, checking everything he did. Suzaku was far too trusting to see that coming and plan for it.

"Are we almost there?" Nunnally asked quietly.

"Yes, Nunnally," Lelouch answered. "We're in the traffic at the checkpoint. Once we get closer, Suzaku will wave us through."

Nunnally smiled. "Can you describe it for me? I want to know what Euphy's Special Zone is like!"

"Well, right now, it's just a line of cars," Lelouch said with a smile. "But the checkpoint is kinda like a toll booth. Each passenger's ID is checked over, and the soldiers search the vehicles for weapons and other contraband before allowing them to enter."

"Are they…Britannian soldiers?" she asked, a bit nervously.

"Yes. The Black Knights only have jurisdiction within the Special Zone, so it's Britannians who guard the border."

"Oh." She was quiet for a little longer, the thoughtful look obscuring her easy smile.

Lelouch frowned at that. At Ashford, he could protect his sister. Here…would he be able to?

When the car arrived at the checkpoint, it separated out of the line into the expedited one, being waved through with only the ID of the driver being verified. Lelouch and Nunnally were simply registered as 'guests' of Major Kururugi, and no names were taken. The car was not searched, either, merely passing through a routine scan to detect bombs. Once they were cleared, Suzaku climbed in and grinned.

"Welcome to the SAZ!"

"What's it's like, Suzaku? Please, tell me!" Nunnally asked excitedly.

"Well, right now, it's not much different from the Tokyo Settlement," he answered her. "But all the signs have Japanese written on them as well, so both languages are used. Also, even though the shops we're driving by right now are owned by Britannians, we've had lots of Japanese apply for permits to open their own shops, something they wouldn't have been able to do in the Settlement without Honorary Britannian status before."

"There are a lot of people out on the streets," Lelouch told her. "They look like they're fairly excited about starting a new life." His voice was mild; he didn't sound all that excited. He was a bit…glum…but Suzaku knew he wouldn't really show it in front of Nunnally if he could help it.

"I'm glad. When Euphy first announced this plan, I was afraid that people wouldn't trust her. But it seems as if this really is an opportunity for Japan to…"

"It's a small piece of Japan. Just a novelty," her brother interrupted. Lelouch really wasn't happy.

"But it's a start. It's not like Britannia to acknowledge Numbers at all, so to have this area where we are called Japanese…well, that means something," Suzaku interjected. "I'm very grateful to Euphy…Princess Euphemia…for doing this."

"Me, too," Nunnally agreed, but it was clear from her frown that she had not missed Lelouch's mood.

When they reached their destination, the car parked in an underground garage, and Lelouch and Suzaku maneuvered Nunnally to the nearby elevator without being seen by anyone. Sayoko left with instructions to unload their belongings in the small apartment Lelouch had arranged, and then return for them when he called.

Suzaku deposited them in an empty room, and apologized for locking them in before leaving to fetch Euphemia. They had agreed in advance that it would be more discrete this way.

The room itself was nondescript, just some tables and chairs, the walls and carpeting a bland color scheme you would expect to find in a waiting room. There were no windows.

"Are you happy, brother?" Nunnally asked, once they were alone.

"What? Of course I'm happy to spend time with you and Euphy. What a silly question!"

"You're not…angry with Suzaku, are you?"

"No. I'm just a little nervous. If something goes wrong here…"

She reached for his hand. "Don't worry. Suzaku will take care of us," she said, smiling.

"I know," he said quietly, forcing himself to smile as he said it, so she would hear it in his voice. He took her outstretched hand. "I trust him." But only because he had to.

* * *

It was not long before the door was keyed open, and Suzaku and Euphemia joined them. "Sorry for the wait," Suzaku apologized, putting down a basket on the table. Lelouch ignored him, making sure there were no witnesses standing in the hallway, and putting his hand to his eye patch as if to rub it. Geass could erase the memories of any unwanted guests, but he couldn't exactly use it in front of Suzaku without raising serious suspicions. Luckily, no one was there.

"Euphy!" Nunnally called out happily, and the sisters greeted one another. Lelouch _was_ glad to see them happy, but he wished this could have been arranged on his terms. He was also nervous about Euphy's acting abilities. If she gave away his identity as Zero to Suzaku now, he might just have to kill her.

But he shouldn't have worried. Euphy had eyes only for Nunnally it would seem, at least at first. Nunnally asked all sorts of questions about the Special Zone, and both Suzaku and Euphy were happy to discuss it. Lelouch stayed mostly quiet, just watching the others.

Lelouch was used to seeing Suzaku and Euphy as Zero, so he thought this would be no different. Apparently, he was quite mistaken. Euphy kept reaching for Suzaku's hand, standing _much _closer to him than she did in the conferences with Zero, and in general acted very…familiar. Suzaku allowed all of this to happen as if it were not unusual at all. The more he observed, the angrier he got. How _dare_ they act like this in front of Nunnally? Taking advantage of the fact that she could not see their little gestures and looks, flaunting that they had what she could not.

Euphy opened the basket Suzaku had been carrying, revealing a snack. Lelouch didn't think much of it, until he saw the first item that came out of the basket was a small container of red raspberries.

"You remembered!" Nunnally said happily when Euphy told her what she'd brought. They had been her favorites as a small child, but they didn't have them often after they came to Area 11. "We had them all the time at Aries Villa," she explained to Suzaku. "Have you ever had them before?"

"I don't think so," he said. "Or at least, I don't really remember ever trying these. Are they like wineberries?"

"You'd remember," she assured him. "They're sweeter, less tart. Please, try them now."

"I agree, you simply must," Euphy stated imperiously. She held one up in front of his face, and Suzaku opened his mouth obediently.

When Euphy actually fed berries to Suzaku, Lelouch decided he'd had enough. "Cut it out," he warned, and they both looked at him completely surprised. He saw realization dawn on Suzaku's face first, and he quickly stepped away from Euphy.

Suzaku had not considered until that moment that he was essentially dating Lelouch's sister. He knew how overprotective Lelouch would be if any guy so much as _looked_ at Nunnally, so he shouldn't have been at all surprised that he'd react like that to Euphy too. But…he still had trouble believing they were actually brother and sister. Euphy was so…so _different_ from Lelouch. And she was raised as Britannian royalty, whereas Nunnally and Lelouch hadn't seemed like a prince and princess when he'd been reunited with them at Ashford, since they had been in exile for so long. He would always think of them as old friends, even though he'd always known they were royalty, too.

Nunnally chastised her brother for being too sensitive, but Euphy gave him a long _look_ that was much too thoughtful for Lelouch's taste. She'd seen something he hadn't meant to show her, it would seem. Well, good. If she realized she'd stolen Suzaku from Nunnally, maybe she'd give him back. It was ridiculous to think of a princess being with an Honorary Britannian, anyway. If Cornelia ever found out, she'd hunt down and kill Suzaku, the big idiot.

"Don't worry, Lelouch, I didn't forget the blackberries, either," Euphy said, getting out another container and purposely misinterpreting his scowl.

Nunnally laughed. "Oh, mother always fussed when you ate those. She was afraid you'd stain your clothes."

"Well, I didn't, did I?" Lelouch said petulantly.

Before she left, Euphy made sure to kiss Lelouch on the cheek. He was a bit surprised by that, and just sat there frozen with his mouth open, until both his sisters teased him for it.

* * *

_Author's Note: As promised, a touch of romance. Angst is the only thing that keeps Suzaku and Euphemia from being *sickeningly* sweet around each other, so I suppose there must be tragedy looming on the horizon....._


	5. Setbacks

_Chapter 5: Setbacks_

"But there are civilians there now," C.C. pointed out needlessly. "Thousands of them."

"I know. Britannia doesn't value their lives at all, but they would never do this. The Japanese people would not forgive Zero for that, either," Lelouch acknowledged. "I have to get them out first, for this ruse to work. It cannot be a surprise." He tapped his finger against the chessboard in his bedroom, then castled on the queen's side.

"An…ultimatum, then?" C. C. asked, ignoring his solitary game in favor of the conversation.

"No. A smokescreen. I need a false disaster to scare them all away. One I can pin on Britannia, or, hell, the gods. Just so long as it isn't _me_ taking them hostage, gambling with their lives. Dietard will control the spin, but I need to make the first move."

"But if you don't warn them…"

"There wouldn't be any survivors, I know. But Britannia will withdraw after this, and even the Chinese Federation will leave Japan in relative peace. It's the most sure way forward." He smirked. "I have to make it look like Britannia makes the first move, and I'm merely reacting. Schneizel will think I've fallen into his trap, only to…."

"You're very confident," she remarked, but she was glad he hadn't let this crush him. As long as he kept striving, moving forward and pushing against his perceived enemies.

"But that's why I need you to go to the Chinese Federation _now._ I can't delay much longer, and I only have access to the stray emissary here. There's a difference between their ambassadors and their military. It's time to see what our options truly are."

_

* * *

_

"They _what?"_ Suzaku asked, dumbfounded.

"It's just a rumor," Euphy assured him.

"But even so, it is easily squashed," Dalton interjected. The man was always practical. "You need merely make a public appearance with Zero in the Special Zone."

"I just…I can't believe people are saying that _I'm_ Zero," Suzaku said again. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, you were absent from the stage when Zero appeared at the opening ceremony of the Special Zone," Euphy explained gently. "Those who disapprove would like for his cooperation to be an elaborate Britannian plot, so they are looking for any excuse."

Suzaku simply shook his head. "I know. I know my absence then…has caused remarks." It hadn't been his fault that Zero's strange companion had knocked him out or something. "But Zero's first public appearance was…was when I was being transported. Everyone saw us both on TV!"

"It is a foolish rumor," Dalton agreed. "But then, these conspiracy theories seldom make complete sense. I suppose they think you are impersonating him, while the real one is dead or in custody. If people view Zero joining the Special Zone as a betrayal, that could serve to our advantage."

Suzaku shook his head. "No. If we encouraged this rumor, it would undermine his authority, maybe, but it would feed chaos in the SAZ. We don't want that kind of result."

"True…and the damage will be more severe if there is no question that it was the _real_ Zero who compromised enough to make a deal with Britannia. We're better nipping this now." Dalton looked at him expectantly.

"Fine. I'll take a tour of the Special Zone with Zero," Suzaku said, resigning to his fate.

"I'll go with you," Princess Euphemia said encouragingly. That, and she didn't really want to leave those two alone together for long.

* * *

Suzaku should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Coordinating the security measures between the Britannian forces and the Black Knights was a headache and Zero was less than helpful, balking at the very idea of touring the Special Zone openly.

"Don't you know, your public awaits," Suzaku muttered. He couldn't help it. Zero's public persona grated on him, and as much as he hated to admit it, the popular acclaim the terrorist enjoyed made him angry for all the wrong reasons. At first, he'd feared it was simple jealousy, but then…he'd realized that it was his own unpunished guilt he saw in Zero's popularity.

Though now that they were out here, Zero's reluctance evaporated. Instead, he seemed to soak up the attention like a plant bathing in sunlight. Suzaku had to smile at the occasional call of "Kururugi!" that sounded amidst the chorus of "Zero! Zero!" It wasn't really a tour; there were several designated areas for Princess Euphemia and Zero to stop and make brief encouraging speeches with an escort to transport them from place to place. Suzaku's role was simply to accompany the princess, rather, governor of the Special Zone, just as Q-1 accompanied Zero. But by being prominent and visible, he would hopefully put an end to the strange conspiracy theory.

Currently, they were on a temporarily-erected stage near a garden in the Lake Yamanaka area of the Special Zone, where they expected the biggest crowds of the day. Dalton was coordinating security at the entrances to the open square, while Suzaku was on the stage with Princess Euphemia, Zero and the ever-present Q-1. Suzaku wondered why the mysterious green-haired woman never appeared publicly. He'd seen her at Narita and again at the announcement of the Special Zone, so he knew she was one of Zero's companions. That meant-

**_*crack*_**

They all reacted to the sound of the gunshot. A normal person might freeze a moment in shock, but Suzaku moved immediately, as soon as he heard the crack of the igniting gunpowder, hurtling himself in the direction of the sound, finding the source, disarming the perpetrator with a kick and tackling him to the ground. There was no second shot.

Zero also reacted immediately. He dropped like a stone, crumpling into a pile of distorted limbs, with his cape splayed out about him. The man even managed to fall dramatically.

Kallen was at his side, shielding his body from a second shot that never came. She looked at her fallen lord, clearly at a loss, and then turned to look over her shoulder for his attacker. Her eyes found Suzaku's. "Get him out of here!" he said tersely, and she nodded behind her mask, turning back to Zero.

"This way," Euphemia said, not offering to help carry him. Kallen had hefted his body on the first try, and found him surprisingly light for someone who towered over her. Zero, for his part, had emitted a startled groan when she'd moved him, which was her first indication that he was still alive. She found that to be an encouraging sign.

Kallen retained enough sense to know that Zero would not want to be treated by Britannian doctors unless it were truly a matter of life and death (and maybe not even then). So, while she followed Euphemia's lead out of the crowd, she insisted on carrying her wounded leader to the Black Knights' temporary base nearby (little more than a safe house) rather than the hospital tents Euphemia wanted to take her to.

Euphemia wasn't about to leave her side, so she at least made herself useful by opening doors for Kallen. Once Zero was deposited inside, on an open floor in the room through the first available door, Kallen again looked at him, at a loss. She thought he'd been struck in the torso, but she wasn't sure. There was no visible bleeding, but anything could have happened under his clothing. She'd been trained in first aid for battle wounds, after all, so she knew every minute counted, but this was _Zero. _She took a deep breath and reached for his collar. She awkwardly pulled out the necktie, not finding the pin until it caught. _Japanese people don't wear clothes like this,_ some corner of her brain informed her, but she just focused on getting the suit open. He had a rapid pulse, and she thought his chest moved with a breath. The outfit had more layers than she'd expected, but she let out a strangled sob in relief when she met one that was less giving than the others.

Under his purple costume, Zero was wearing a sturdy black bulletproof vest. She got it open, and was relieved to find that it had done its job and stopped the bullet. When she pulled up the undershirt beneath it, Zero's skin was unbloodied, though it looked as though he was going to have quite a spectacular bruise on his lower left abdomen, right at the end of his ribcage. It looked as though she wouldn't have to apply pressure to a gunshot wound after all. She gently touched the spot (quite forgetting that this was Zero's skin), and he flinched under her hand.

Then he started coughing, which led to more wincing and groaning.

"Q-1, please step into the other room, so I can take his mask off for him," the princess instructed.

Kallen _glared_ at her, though the effect was lost through her facemask. "I'm not leaving his side." She touched the bullet; it was still hot. It hadn't been deflected, but was embedded in the vest. There had only been the one shot, so she wouldn't have to strip Zero looking for other wounds. She fished out her cell phone, now that she had her hands free.

"Admirable," Zero said, his voice thin and raspy. "But I'd like it if one of you –" He was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Would get me a drink of water." Neither of them expected him to say please.

Euphemia stood up with a sigh. "Of course."

As soon as the princess was out of the room, Kallen asked him quietly who he wanted her to call to treat him.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Just a bit sore."

"You got shot," she said flatly. "_Someone_ other than me is going to take a look at your chest. If you don't tell me who, it's my call."

He may have smiled at that, because it brought on another coughing fit.

"Don't make him laugh," Euphemia scolded, returning with the glass of water. She put it down on the floor, and reached an arm under his shoulders to help him sit up. Catching on, he reached up and unclasped the cloak, then moved to sit up.

"_Nnnggh!"_ He clutched his stomach, and immediately lay back down, panting.

"I'm calling a doctor," Kallen announced, her tone making it clear that this was not up for discussion. She was convinced that Zero wasn't going to die in front of her eyes, at least, but even he couldn't just get shot and then walk away as though nothing had happened.

"Ohgi? Q-1 here. I need medical backup immediately. I'm in sector 14. Yeah, temporary base alpha-oh-three." There was a brief pause. "I don't think we'll need to do surgery, but better to be safe. He's still alert and talking, so that's got to be a good sign." It was no surprise that news of Zero's injury would have reached Ohgi in the immediate aftermath of the incident. The assassination attempt had been very public, after all. "There's no blood, but I can't tell if there's any internal damage," she added quietly.

"Let's take your mask off," Euphemia said, reaching for the back of the helmet.

Zero's hand caught her wrist, surprisingly quickly. "Not safe!" he warned her with a hiss.

"Q-1, please step out for a moment," Euphemia said again, turning towards the other woman present.

"Wait, you know who he is?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Of course, he's my - "

"Stop! No, not safe…for you," Zero got out, his breathing coming back to normal.

Euphemia's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but she understood what he meant. "I'll…go look for a straw." She glanced at the shield over Q-1's face, and realized the mask would protect her from Lelouch's eye if he wasn't wearing his eye patch.

"Zero, if you want me to…" Kallen began uneasily.

"No, stay," he said quietly. Despite Zero's intense need for privacy, he was not foolish enough to think he could make her step outside right now. He'd known that there was always a risk of Kallen discovering who he was, and she was too valuable to the Black Knights for him to make hiding his identity from her the priority in this situation. But he didn't have to give it away, either.

"Is she gone, Q-1?" he asked, just to be sure. It annoyed him that he couldn't see the doorway clearly from his position on the floor, but then…he hadn't been in a position to complain when they'd deposited him there.

"Yes, Zero," Kallen answered him.

"Reach into my left pocket and give me what you find there."

She hesitated awkwardly for a moment, then pulled out the black fabric…. "An eye patch?"

He ignored her question. "Can you find a towel or something for me to put over my face?"

"Umm, sure, just a sec…"

She handed it to him, and to his amusement, automatically turned away from him. He reached up a hand and released his mask, pulling it away from his face. He quickly tied on the eye patch and then covered his face.

"You can open your eyes," he said in amusement, for once the towel was covering him, he was effectively blind. The amusement cost him though, and he winced in pain.

He shivered a bit; lying on a floor with his chest exposed wasn't exactly comfortable. But he wasn't going to complain…yet. Besides, a minor irritation was nothing compared to the pain; getting shot _hurt_, which he should have guessed, but he didn't realize it would feel like a giant had whacked him in the ribs with a sledgehammer. "Zero needs to reappear as quickly as possible, before rumors of his death can circulate."

"You just got _shot_. You can't even sit up. You aren't going anywhere until the doctor says it's okay." She couldn't believe he was taking this in stride. "Besides," she tried to think of an argument that would convince him, "won't it be more dramatic if you reappear after the rumors start?"

"True. But we can't afford that kind of doubt right now. I should reappear tonight at the latest."

"Can I come back in yet?" Euphemia called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Lelouch said a bit louder, and then winced from the deep breath.

"You have to stop doing that. Rest," Kallen advised him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any straws," Euphemia apologized. "If you can't sit up, I don't think you can drink."

"I can wait," he reassured her.

Kallen and Euphemia stared at one another awkwardly in the lull. She knew the princess recognized her as 'that girl from Kamine Island,' but so far she'd had no name to go with that face. Suzaku was as good as his word, keeping her true identity secret, which she had to admit was a bit annoying. She hadn't wanted to be indebted to him like that.

The medics arrived shortly thereafter, people from Rakshata's team, and Euphemia excused herself to go deal with Britannia. She assured Zero that she'd follow his instructions, and also promised to let Suzaku know he was okay. Lelouch doubted he would care about Zero's health as much as she implied he would.

* * *

Everyone was eyeing Zero uneasily, as if he were some sort of demon - or perhaps that was just the Knightmare Frame crouched behind him. Under his mask, he would have smirked at the reactions, but he was trying his best not to grimace every time he made a slight movement.

"The assassin has been detained," General Dalton informed him. "As per section 18 of the decree for the Special Zone, he can be tried in a Britannian court or executed without trial by the orders of the governor of the SAZ. He will not be handed over to the Black Knights."

"But we are responsible for keeping the peace here!" Q-1 contested hotly over her intercom.

Zero raised a hand, and she subsided. "I see no problem with those arrangements. Princess Euphemia has already agreed to sign the execution orders. Only those who are prepared to be killed should set out on a path to kill others. That assassin has nothing to do with the Special Zone."

"Very well," Dalton said. He paused before leaving with the other Britannians. "Congratulations on your speedy recovery," he added. His odd smile suggested he thought the entire thing had been a farce, an elaborate plan by Zero to garner public sympathy.

"One moment, Sir Guilford, if you please," Zero said, stopping him. Guilford paused, obliging. "Q-1, if you could leave us," Zero said, turning to his bodyguard and dismissing her Knightmare.

"Like hell I'm leaving you alone with him right now," she growled. He gestured impatiently; Kallen's newfound over-protectiveness was not something he had foreseen, and it was getting annoying. He didn't have time for this, and the knight wouldn't wait forever.

"Fine; stay then." He turned back to Guilford, and released the eyepiece on his mask. "You will deliver Princess Cornelia to me, unarmed and vulnerable, when I give you the code phrase 'the truth will triumph'."

"Understood," Guilford said, nodding his head once in acknowledgment.

"What?!" Kallen squeaked.

The eyepiece in Zero's helmet clicked shut. "We're leaving, Q-1." He turned on his heel, leaving a dazed Britannian knight behind. He hadn't meant to use geass in front of Kallen; it would only cause problems later. But aside from today, he might not have very many more casual meetings with high-ranking Britannians. His window of opportunity to find out the truth behind his mother's murder was narrowing. He climbed into the waiting Knightmare - not the Gawain. He knew it would have been too tempting for the Britannians if he had flaunted that in front of them.

"What…what was that?" Kallen asked him over their comm link, bewildered. "Is…is Sir Guilford really on our side?"

Zero laughed...and then winced again. "Hardly. But you of all people should know how convincing I can be."

"I don't understand…"

"And I don't have time to explain. A mystery, then. Ask me again when you figure it out." He swept her question aside; he was on a tight schedule, and had a TV appearance to make.

* * *

"People of Japan!" Zero's voice announced, drawing everyone's attention to the news screen. "I have told you before that Britannia will try to stop us. They have made a feeble attempt today, but we will not be daunted." He flung out his right arm in a sweeping signature gesture.

"Justice cannot be stopped by bullets. I was shot today, but as you see, I stand before you unharmed. My resolve is merely strengthened by this pathetic and cowardly attempt to call a halt to my message. Zero is the symbol of the clamor of the Japanese people for justice. As long as you resolve not to be silenced, I will not be struck down. Do not be discouraged, but continue to fight for justice, not only in the Special Zone, but in all of Japan!"

He hadn't even needed to employ any tricks to get airtime; Euphemia had arranged everything for him.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope it wasn't too cliche. I was surprised Lelouch managed to keep his mask on despite all of that myself, but he's very jealous of this secret. And Euphy almost blew it, but hopefully she'll be more cautious in the future.  
_


	6. Secrets Unraveled

_Chapter 6: Secrets Unraveled_

Zero sat in the Black Knights' mobile command center, finishing up some organizational plans before leaving the Special Zone. He wouldn't be absent for long, but he wanted to make sure there would be no delays while he was away. The movement of many Black Knights and their families to the SAZ had disrupted some of their networks, and Diethard was extra busy re-establishing cells throughout Japan. Tohdoh was more than competent, but Zero hadn't told him everything and couldn't risk him discovering his ploy. He had been honest with Euphemia...or mostly honest, anyway. He would work to make her plan succeed. But he merely meant he would incorporate her plan into his. The location she had chosen for the SAZ was unfortunate in some ways, but in others...it gave him unprecedented access to the Fuji mines. Britannia would not allow him freedom of movement for much longer. They were merely waiting for the Black Knights to make a misstep, so they could claim Zero had broken his agreement with the Princess. If they tried to arrest or kill him without that excuse, they were likely to see large scale rioting not just in the Special Zone, but all across Japan. While Cornelia could no doubt deal with such civic unrest...why invite it? And so he would take full advantage of the brief moments of freedom before they framed him.

That wasn't the only reason the Britannians were holding back, though. They knew that the longer this stalemate went on, the more likely it would be for members of the Black Knights to desert. Zero was already having some problems with this, though no more than expected in a military organization. Some felt the Special Zone was concession enough, and had no desire to continue fighting Britannia, while others were too timid to risk their lives for long and lost their stomach for the group. He would have to be careful to encourage the zeal of his members so he didn't lose too many, and that meant giving them a dream to strive towards, one that made the Special Zone look like the gilded cage it was. That meant -

"Zero? Do you have a moment?" Kallen stood just outside his doorway.

"Come in," he invited.

"I was wondering...about what happened during the tour...."

"I'm fine. It will take more than that to kill me."

"No, I know that. I meant...about Princess Euphemia."

"Oh?" He paused. He had expected her to ask about Sir Guilford, to be honest.

"She...she knows who you are. And she trusts you."

Zero nodded, waiting.

"Lord Kirihara, too. He said we should trust you, because your commitment to fight Britannia was genuine. What I don't understand-"

"Is how they could both trust me?"

She nodded. "I mean...she's a Britannian princess! She's the viceroy's sister. She's...she's everything we're fighting against."

"She was born into that, yes. But being born Britannian does not make one Britannian, does it, Kallen Stadtfeld?"

"I don't use my father's name!" she protested hotly.

"Neither do I," Zero said with a smile. "And I think you will find that Princess Euphemia will soon reject her father's name as well."

"You mean...she's being disowned?" Kallen asked breathlessly.

"Of course. You don't think any of the Britannians actually _approve_ of the Special Zone, or calling elevens 'Japanese,' do you? They are merely waiting for the opportunity to condemn her along with the Special Zone and the Black Knights."

Kallen's face was a study. She said 'oh' and tried to wrap her head around this new information.

Zero stood. "I'll have to ask you to hold down the fort while I attend to something. I shouldn't be long."

"But-" Kallen remembered what she had really meant to ask Zero. He had already swept past her out of the room, though.

_

* * *

_

Nunnally needed to visit the doctor, and Lelouch was reluctant to switch her care over to someone in the Special Zone. Zero could leave and enter the SAZ at will, but Lelouch was more constrained. So, he again relied on Suzaku to smuggle them out. The more times he did this, the more likely it would be that someone would become suspicious and their secret would be out. But Nunnally's health was not a compromise he was willing to make. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much longer….

Meanwhile, he returned to Ashford Academy to turn in his and Nunnally's assignments. Since commuting to and from the SAZ had proven out of the question, they'd been given special permission to complete their work independently and be exempt from attending classes. Lelouch's teachers complained darkly that this would be nothing new, as the boy had been negligent about attending even when he lived on campus. Lelouch left the first work packet out in the open and hinted loudly that C.C. could complete them if she got bored. She ignored him; though he did find the papers messed up when he came back, so she had at least looked at them. He had more important tasks for her than his homework, anyway.

Suzaku was happy for the opportunity to be back, a student rather than a soldier for the day, but Lelouch did not share his exuberance. He let his friend run off to see teachers for make-up work, while he simply dropped off his and Nunnally's work in the main office. Lelouch felt strangely vulnerable being back on campus. Even though the school had been his home and sanctuary for seven years, he could not help but feel exposed and alone when returning after his brief absence. C.C. was in China. Kallen was in the SAZ with the other leaders of the Black Knights (with the exception of Diethard, who remained in the Tokyo Settlement). Sayoko was with Nunnally at the doctor's. They were lucky the Ashford family continued to lend them her services. Even though he was not really alone, he still felt…exposed. He supposed it was an after effect of being shot. He would be shy in public spaces until he got over it, and that was all there was to it.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Shirley called his name from behind him.

"Geesh, don't startle me like that," he complained.

"Lelouch…we have to talk," she said quietly.

"I'm only back for a little bit, so I can't…."

"It's important, but you keep avoiding me and now I can't even talk to Nana about it," she said sadly. "I know why you're so busy."

"I'm not av-" he cut off as he realized what she'd said. He looked at her sharply through his one good eye. "What do you mean?" he asked her. There was no way Shirley could know! He'd erased her memory! Unless…had she followed him again? Had she seen something? No, it had to be a misunderstanding. She was probably just referring to his recent move, or maybe she thought he was gambling again, or….

She glanced up and down the hallway, making sure no one could hear, and then back at him. "_Zero_" she mouthed silently.

He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the nearest empty room. He shoved her against the classroom wall, locked the door behind them, and said "Explain." He wasn't going to give anything away until he found out what she knew. Maybe he could squirm out of this....

"I don't understand myself," she said, very nervous now that she was seeing a different side of Lelouch. "I…it's no use, there's things I can't remember. Everyone says we've known each other for a long time, and that you've always gone here, but I never saw you until this year. And then…" She looked down; she couldn't face him.

He was not inclined to be patient, though. "Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

"My father…" she whispered. "My father died, and it was Zero who killed him." She looked up. "It was you, Lelouch." She looked so sad in that moment.

"Shirley…I…" His fortifying anger turned into something softer – guilt.

She just shook her head. "Please don't deny it. I just want to know…why? Why are you fighting? Why did my father have to die?"

He turned away from her. "I didn't want you to get hurt," he said. The sunny day outside the windows mocked them. _It should be raining when we have this conversation,_ he thought.

"But…but why don't I remember writing that letter? Why are there things I don't know? What did you do to me?"

"What letter?" he demanded, turning back to face her.

"The one that said I had discovered you were Zero," she said, taking it out of her pocket. "How did I discover that? Why did I forget?"

"You forgot because I wanted you to forget," he said quietly. "Zero is the man of miracles." He looked at her, with her questions and hurt on her face, and found it harder to do what he always did, to push people away. He also was out of options, and it made him sick to think that Shirley would have to pay a dear price for this knowledge.

"If you knew the truth about me, you'd be in pain," he said instead. "It was better this way, to let you live your life without me in it."

"But…you can't _make_ someone forget, that's silly…"

"I can. Shirley, I'm going to answer your question." She already knew he was Zero, and he'd used his geass on her. His only option now was to convince her to be silent. If not…he'd have to kill her. He couldn't afford to let her blow his cover. She didn't have proof, not really, but even raising suspicions about him could prove to be his downfall. "I fight because…because someone very dear to me was taken away, killed, by the rulers of Britannia. But I am not a terrorist. I don't fight civilians. I fight the military. What happened with your father…that was…"

He stopped. He couldn't tell her it was an accident! As if Zero had any right to make miscalculations that cost people their lives. He had to take full responsibility for his mistakes, not blame fate.

"Was it…just…that he was too close to the battle?" she asked tentatively. "I mean, I know that can happen, and…"

"Shirley." He took both of her hands in his. "Do not make excuses for me. If it weren't for Zero, your father would still be alive. That is the truth."

She started crying. "But, Lelouch, why? Why do you have to fight? What about Nana, does she know?"

"You mustn't tell her!" His hands went to her shoulders, gripping tight, pushing her against the wall behind her. That would be worse than if she went to the authorities. In that instant, he seriously considered killing her, silencing her. "She will never know, not until I win. I alone will bear the sins of Zero. When this is all over, and there is no more fighting, _then_ I'll tell Nunnally."

He wasn't really sure why he did it, but rather than continuing to look at her tear-stained face, he kissed her. It tasted like a bitter mistake, but it was better than killing her.

"Can you do that, Shirley? Can you keep my secret?"

She looked into his eye, her own wide, and nodded dumbly.

"Th- thank you," he said carefully. Then he turned and left her against the wall, touching her lips in a daze. It was only later that she noticed he had taken the letter.

* * *

He didn't get far; he was roped in by Milly and dragged to the Student Council room despite his protests.

"Milly! I don't have time for this! I'm just dropping off our work while Nunnally is at the doctor's."

"When is her appointment over?" Milly asked knowingly.

"Not for another hour," he admitted grudgingly. "But-"

"No 'buts' today, Lelouch," she lectured him, with a firm grip on his arm. "You're still vice president here even if you're not living right next door any more."

Even if he was sitting in the same old Student Council room with Milly and Suzaku and Rivalz, it still felt…different. He felt exposed and wrong-footed, after what had just happened with Shirley. The idea of having to trust her made him feel ill. He was surprised that Suzaku could be so comfortable, when he was just as caught up in the changes with the Special Zone as Lelouch. True, it was just Milly and Rivalz, people he'd never even had to consider using geass on, but it didn't feel the same. Nina was there, too, but everyone was ignoring her, as always. She was working quietly in the corner, returning the treatment.

"I don't know, guys, I think this is all just a ploy," Rivalz said loudly. "Lure in the Elevens who support Japan and then, _wham_, slap them with whatever the Viceroy has been hiding up her sleeve."

"The Subviceroy doesn't think like that," Suzaku insisted.

"No offence, man, I didn't mean _you_ were behind something dastardly like that. But if you've been following the reports from Finland, you know, that's not too far off from how we've treated recalcitrant freedom fighters in the past."

"You mean like in Area 12?" Lelouch asked. "The ghettos there are much worse off then the ones here, because unlike the Japanese, they really did fight to the last man. Britannia had no choice but to be harsh in retaliation."

"Stop!" Milly insisted. "I don't want to debate dastardly plans. So far, the SAZ has been a success, and it seems as though it's really getting off the ground well. No need to be all doom and gloom about it."

"Well, if _I _were a noble, I'd watch who joined the SAZ, and then be very careful which companies I backed. I wouldn't be surprised if some businesses are going to fold in the shake up." Rivalz was generally cautious about disagreeing with Milly, but ever since he'd found out about Earl Asplund, he was putting more effort into getting her attention.

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean the Special Zone is bad for Britannian economics. Productivity has been maintained throughout the transition, and new businesses are opening every day," Suzaku argued, and everyone there had to admit that he _would_ know what he was talking about. But Rivalz was just fooling around, talking about ideas.

"If Princess Euphemia thinks it's a good idea, then it won't hurt Britannia," Nina said from the corner, not looking away from her computer screen. "I don't think she has any ulterior motives in this." Apparently, she _was_ following the conversation.

"Ah, but what if it weren't Princess Euphemia? Princess Cornelia would be all about rounding up the Black Knights and treating them as terrorists, and now, _bam, _she's got them in one place, just where she wants them…. Or what about the Emperor? Do you really think he's going to let Zero run wild forever, after he killed Prince Clovis? I'm just saying, I think it's a trap. What do you think, Lelouch?" Rivalz asked, playfully hitting his friend in the side.

Lelouch could not hide his wince, the pain flickering across his face even though he was careful not to reach for the spot on his left side.

Suzaku's eyes flew to the place where Rivalz's hand had been, and then flicked up to meet Lelouch's good eye. In that moment, they knew one another. Suzaku had been _right there_ when Zero was shot. Lelouch saw the recognition in his face, and Suzaku saw knowledge that his secret was out in Lelouch's eye.

He was stunned for a moment, but Lelouch reacted first. "I think you're right," Lelouch said distractedly. He tugged his collar, and then turned to leave. "Catch you later, Rivalz," he managed. He fled the Student Council room.

"Lelouch!" Milly called in exasperation, but he was already gone.

"Well how do you like that? His one day back, and he just walks off in the middle of the conversation before he has a chance to answer me properly, not even elaborating…."

Suzaku did not stick around to listen to the rest of Rivalz's complaint, but quickly followed Lelouch out the door, nearly bowling over Shirley who was just making her way to the Student Council room. Suzaku caught Lelouch on the stairs, before he made it to the roof.

"Wait!" he called, and Lelouch spun around, trapped. Then Suzaku reached, not for Lelouch's side, but for his wrist. His other hand went for the ridiculous eye patch next.

"Not here!" Lelouch said in a panic, closing his eye and turning his head away from Suzaku.

Suzaku twisted Lelouch's arm behind him, marching him up to the roof. "Okay, but no tricks, Lelouch," he said into the other boy's ear.

For a moment, Lelouch wished someone else would happen upon them, so he could create a diversion, but they reached the roof without being spotted by anyone.

"Why, Lelouch?" Suzaku said, as soon as they were outside. "Tell me…"

"You know why," Lelouch cut him off angrily. "You've known for a long time. I told you back then – I will destroy Britannia!"

"Because of Nunnally? No, I don't think so." He twisted Lelouch's arm harder.

"Just what have you changed? Tell me that, Suzaku. How different is Britannia with Major Kururugi in the system?" Suzaku let up his grip, and Lelouch angrily spun around to face him, but Suzaku did not let go of his arm. "The SAZ is a plaything, a mockery of freedom. Rivalz is right; it's a cage, and only Euphy thinks otherwise."

"Changes take time. But this isn't about me or my choices. I want to know what makes you think it's a good idea to risk your life. One day, you won't come home for Nunnally, and what then?"

Lelouch flinched at those words, but only for a moment. "What kind of life is this, Suzaku? Am I just supposed to wait patiently in hiding for them to find me and take her away? Is it right to sit by and watch Britannia use people?"

"What you're doing is not right, Lelouch, and it ends now. I'm going to take you in right now, and…"

Lelouch laughed in his face. "Take me in? To your precious Euphy? Do you think she doesn't know exactly who I am, Suzaku?"

That revelation gave him pause.

"And when I can't come home for Nunnally, she'll still have you," he said quietly, gauging Suzaku's reaction.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku said warningly.

At that moment, Lelouch's cell phone rang. "Do you mind if I answer this?" he asked in exaggerated politeness. Suzaku nodded and finally let go of Lelouch's wrist, though both were reminded of the time Suzaku had answered the call from his superiors on Shikine Island.

_"Lelouch, it's Nunnally!" _C.C.'s voice sounded uncharacteristically urgent.

"What? Where are you…"

_"She's been taken. I need you to…."_

"She's with Sayoko. Wait, are you with her?" It was at this point that Suzaku realized the call was about Nunnally.

_"No, I can't explain. I'm still in China. I just know, because she's precious to you and your reason for living. But she's been abducted."_

Suzaku saw what little color Lelouch had drain from his face as the panic set in. He realized suddenly that Lelouch had not been worried before, despite his secret being discovered. That meant...on some level, Lelouch still trusted him. That knowledge was oddly comforting, in a way.

"I'll call you back." He hung up. "It's Nunnally," he said.

Suzaku nodded. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I have to call Sayoko…." Lelouch was distracted, practically beside himself, but he did not seem dazed in the least. Rather, he'd been spurred into action. The phone just rang, going to voicemail. "She's not picking up. Did they take her, too, or…"

"Come on," Suzaku said, taking Lelouch's wrist once more. "We're going to the doctor's."

* * *

Nunnally was not at the hospital annex where the specialists had their practices, nor was Sayoko. Nunnally had checked in for her appointment, but had seemingly disappeared from the waiting room. Lelouch was becoming more agitated and distraught by the minute. How did no one see a girl in a wheelchair leave the building?

"C.C., tell me what you know!" he demanded of his phone. Suzaku wondered how he had ever doubted that Lelouch was Zero. It seemed…so obvious, in retrospect. The motive, the drive, the brilliant strategy, the mannerisms. Lelouch _was_ Zero. He just hadn't wanted to see that. He wondered if Nunnally knew, or Kallen.

Euphy knew. That realization floored him. No wonder she'd trusted the terrorist Zero! She trusted _Lelouch,_ her brother.

"Okay, I'll mobilize the Black Knights, and we'll start an operation. If the location you gave me is wrong, I'll…"

"Lelouch."

Lelouch turned to face him, giving him his attention, but still listening to C.C.

"Let me help."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Wait, C.C., I'll call you back." He hung up and stared at Suzaku. "What…what are you saying?"

"I'll help. I can pilot a Knightmare. If you're going after the people who took Nunnally, I want to be there."

"It's the Black Knights, Suzaku, you can't…"

"I know that, Lelouch. Don't make me ask again!"

Lelouch nodded slowly. "Okay, but how…"

"I just need to make one phone call," he said with a wry smile. He lifted the headset to his ear, not breaking contact with Lelouch's good eye. "Euphy? I need for you to order me to help Zero. It's about Nunnally."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know the last chapter strongly implied that Kallen would get there first - she's had some major clues, after all. The thing is, since the formation of the SAZ, she's seen a lot of Zero, but not much of Lelouch. Don't worry, she'll be putting the blatant clues together eventually._

_The politics: Finland is currently being dealt with by Schneizel, and we know he's plenty ruthless. Area 12 is the Philippines. Interestingly enough, it was invaded _prior_ to the invasion of Japan (August 10, 2010), because it is marked as Britannian territory on the map at the beginning. But it was (obviously) named Area 12 after Japan was named Area 11, so the conclusion I came to was that their resistance held out longer. Japan caved in quickly (as soon as Genbu Kururugi died)…the Philippines must have held out for another year or something._

_As a warning, my frequent updates are about to come to a screeching halt. The next arc is plotted but not written, and so I am juggling a few ideas. Once I get another string of chapters complete, I will return and post them. I thought it only fair to give due notice of this impending hiatus. As you've no doubt guessed, the action is about to pick up. Action sequences aren't my strong point, so it's going to take more work for me to make them halfway decent (and avoid glaring flaws).  
_


	7. Rescue Mission

_Chapter 7: Rescue Mission_

Lelouch had known at the time that he would regret this. But Suzaku had a way of insisting that had always made Lelouch rethink his plans to accommodate him. When they were younger, Suzaku had been a force of nature that Lelouch was unable to stop. Now…well, it was that same stubbornness, but it was hard to see why his usual manipulations didn't work on his old…friend.

C.C. would say that it was because he failed to take his own weaknesses into account. She was probably right.

But now, it was hard to remember that, or worry about who was to blame. A top-notch pilot in an average Knightmare Frame was still a valuable asset, but that wasn't the Lancelot Suzaku was piloting, and it had shown. It was, after all, difficult to mobilize Britannian forces when the target was…other Britannian forces. Now, though, Lelouch wished he'd overridden Suzaku's concerns and found a way to steal the Lancelot and its support team before this mission. He would need them later.

There wasn't a large force on Shikine Island, and certainly the Black Knights could take the reinforcements from there with ease. That wasn't what had him worried, though.

This move ended the stalemate. The Britannians wouldn't even have to frame him. By kidnapping Nunnally, taking her to a military base as a prelude to taking her out of the country…they had forced his hand. He would not abandon her, no matter what. His plots, the SAZ, Euphy – none of it was worth Nunnally. He'd taken an irrevocable step. But that meant his coup d'état was crumbling before him, in one small skirmish. Cornelia would hold back nothing now. The war had started, before he'd wanted it to – but there was no way to hide that Zero had fired the first shot. It would take master handling by Dietard to salvage his loss of the high ground in this conflict.

And all for what? It's not like he'd even managed to rescue Nunnally. He was useless.

"Just get out of here!" Suzaku's voice barked over the Sound Only channel. "I'll cover your retreat."

"Like hell! Fall back!" Lelouch ordered. He'd made it clear that Suzaku communicate _only_ with him. He couldn't afford to have the Black Knights recognize the voice of the mysterious new pilot Zero had recruited, and Suzaku himself had become entirely too notorious, even before the SAZ.

Britannia's newest toy had come as a surprise, and not a pleasant one at all. Even Suzaku was caught completely off guard. Not as bad as a Gefjon Disturber, at least; they weren't trapped and useless. But each unit that got hit found their energy cells drained. Two hits made them dangerously low, and a third one knocked out the unit entirely. The Gawain had only been hit once, but couldn't afford another hit if Lelouch was going to be able to fly back to the base. Knowing this, he had no choice but to call a halt to the mission. In any other circumstance, he wouldn't risk either himself or his Knightmare right now. But Nunnally…

He would get Rakshata working on a counter-measure, so they'd be ready to strike back next time. The tight quarters here on Kamine Island made it difficult to maneuver, but Gawain's shield meant he didn't have to worry too much about that. Suzaku on the other hand….

"I said fall back!" Lelouch told him again.

"I am!" came the reply. "Just get out of here!"

Their squabbling was cut short when enemy reinforcements appeared. "I'm reading five more units approaching," Kallen announced. "I can't be sure if they're armed with the new weapon or not."

"Safer to assume they all are," Lelouch muttered. "All units, retreat! Escape route delta seven. Don't get hit if you can possibly avoid it!"

Finally, they were free of the confined space, and the Gawain rose up into the sky. From this vantage point, it was possible to get out of the range of their weapons and still fire the Hadron cannon. He could at least salvage a draw, and cover the retreat of the Black Knight units.

He'd just have to rescue Nunnally on his own once the enemy was neutralized. "C.C., are you sure she was taken to this outpost?" he asked into the phone.

"_I'm certain; she's not at the main base on Shikine any longer. She's been taken to the-"_

Lelouch cut her off, frustrated again. "Q1, make sure all units return to the submarine. Tell Rakshata what we've encountered here."

"Yes, Zero!"

"Where is she now?" he asked C.C.

"_The World of C. I don't think you can get there from the cave on your own."_

"Now's not the time to be coy. Tell me what you know, witch!"

"_You'll have to activate the Druid system, and they'll be waiting for you. I wish I were there, but…"_

"But you're in China, where I ordered you to be," he growled. "I'll do this alone."

"Not alone!" Suzaku interrupted him.

"Suzaku! I told you to retreat with the others!" Lelouch had inadvertently left his private channel with Suzaku open.

"I won't abandon Nunnally any more than you would. I don't care who has taken her, I'm staying with you."

"How is your Knightmare?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"It's still functional. I've never piloted a Burai before, but – "

"Do you remember how to reach that cave where the ground collapsed beneath us?"

"Yes, I think so. It was about halfway up the mountain."

"Good. Meet me there."

* * *

Lelouch analyzed the Druid system interface left behind by Schneizel and the others. The mask of Zero lay on the ground beside him, momentarily discarded. C.C. had told him that he could enter the World of C if he used this, but he wasn't entirely sure what she had meant by that. But if that was where Nunnally was, he would go there if he had to pass through hell itself first.

"I think this might-" Suzaku flipped a switch, and the wall behind them started glowing.

"No, wait!" Lelouch called out, but it was too late. Glowing light snaked out from the wall and snared both of them, sinking them into screaming nothingness.

"What…what is this?" Suzaku asked, panicking.

"I don't know…. Mother?" Lelouch asked, seeing Lady Marianne before him briefly. But the image dissolved, and he was once more walking through a valley of dead bodies after the war, with Nunnally and Suzaku.

"No…I can't take any more!" The panic was reflected on the face of the image of the young Suzaku, but the voice was that of his friend as he had grown up. "No, it has to stop, it has to end!"

"Suzaku! These are memories! They're in the past, they cannot have any meaning now!"

Suzaku didn't reply, simply screamed when his father came into view and then fell with a knife in his gut. Lelouch turned away sickened when he saw the determined look on young Suzaku's face give way to horror and panic at what he had done. "I had to do it, I had to…" his friend sobbed.

"You don't have to let that day rule you," Lelouch said, but he couldn't be sure he'd been heard. And then he was standing on the landing at the top of the stairs, looking down on the bloodied bodies of his mother and Nunnally, who would shriek intermittently. "Nunnally!" he screamed, his voice not as high pitched as it had been then.

"Don't look," said Suzaku's voice in his ear, and he felt his friend's arms go around his shoulders. "Don't look at them like this."

As suddenly as the onslaught began, it ended, and they were back in the dusty cave, blinking in the dim light.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, getting his bearings.

Suzaku ignored him, just staring blindly into space and shaking at the memories. Lelouch shook him. "Suzaku! Get a hold of yourself. You're no use to Nunnally like that."

Suzaku blinked. "Huh? Right! Sorry."

"I have to go on. Are you coming with me?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku merely nodded, recovered now from the ordeal. Seemingly, anyway.

"Wait a moment for me."

"Why?"

Lelouch gave him an incredulous look. "Zero can't rescue Nunnally. I can't let whoever has taken her know who I am."

"Don't they…know already?"

"Nunnally doesn't know," he repeated, picking up his mask.

Suddenly, seeing him with the mask tucked under his arm, Suzaku recognized it. "My mask – that's _my_ mask!" He'd been holding his anger and frustration at Zero at bay, carefully tucked away to be analyzed…later. But for some reason, this startling detail set him off, and he blurted out his accusation without thinking.

Lelouch glanced down at it, and then back at him as if he were an idiot. "Of course it's your _men_ from when you would practice with Tohdoh. Do you mean to tell me you've only just recognized it?"

"Of course not. I mean, it isn't…it's Zero's…I…." Suzaku floundered around for words, still bemused by what had happened earlier. "I thought you weren't interested in that," is what finally came out.

"I watched. And the helmet of kendo seemed appropriate for the symbol of the Japanese people. Don't you agree?"

Suzaku just shook his head with distaste, while Lelouch disappeared into the cockpit of the Gawain to change outfits. Suzaku had enough trouble keeping track of who he was with one identity. Suzaku-the-student or Suzaku-the-soldier…Suzaku-the-Honorary-Britannian or Suzaku-the-son-of-the-last-prime-minister-of-Japan. But no matter what, he was always Suzaku Kururugi – and he always did his best to follow his own rules. He didn't know how Lelouch could juggle so many faces and names. Or maybe having different names for the different faces made it easier? But was Lelouch always Zero? Were his friend's methods as distasteful as those of the terrorist?

When Lelouch-the-nondescript-Brittanian emerged from the Gawain, he was all business. "Do _not_ touch anything unless I say," he instructed Suzaku.

"Do you even know how this works?" Suzaku asked him skeptically.

"It's a Druid system, like the Gawain," Lelouch informed him. "I just have to get it working, and then it should open this door…"

Suzaku watched him work, not touching anything. This was about Nunnally. _Nunnally, Nunnally, Nunnally. Remember Nunnally, _he told himself. Now was not the time to pick a fight with Zero. Lelouch was, as usual, right. Once he turned it on, the gate was activated, and they were both transported unceremoniously to the World of C.

"What is this place?" Suzaku asked as he slowly approached the stairs. His voice sounded flat, as if the vast expanse was not really as open as it appeared. The whole thing seemed artificial, like a stage for a play.

"I don't know," Lelouch said, frowning in concern. "But I doubt I can call C.C. from here."

Suzaku checked and confirmed for him. "No signal." He checked his gun as well, to make sure he was ready.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they could see that they weren't alone.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called, and they both ran forwards.

"Brother!" she said, relieved to hear his voice.

A small child stood next to her, and took a step in front of her wheelchair. Lelouch stopped abruptly, suddenly wary, and Suzaku followed his lead.

"There you are," the child said. "We were wondering how long it would take you to get here."

"We?" Suzaku asked, looking around for someone else.

"Nunnally and I," he corrected.

"Do you know him?" Suzaku asked Lelouch quietly, not taking his eyes away from Nunnally's captor. Lelouch did not respond, but flicked his hand. Suzaku remembered that had meant _no._

Lelouch was staring. Who was this boy? He'd never seen him before, and yet…there was something nagging at his memory; something about the face. He couldn't have been the one to abduct Nunnally. And if so…there was someone else.

He glanced around, but saw no one. His hand strayed towards his face, his eyepatch…but then lowered back towards his side. He did not want to use geass in front of Suzaku, and it was unwise to use it before he knew who this person was.

"Nunnally's coming home with me now," Lelouch said, hoping to feel out his opponent's intentions.

The child laughed. "Home? If she's going home, she'll have to come with me. I'm sure her father would love to see her again." He managed to use just the tiniest extra emphasis when he said 'see,' and his childish voice was quite condescending.

"Nunnally's father has no interest in seeing her," Lelouch said with feeling, his anger ignited. Suzaku stepped to the side, his gaze flicking back and forth between the two of them.

"Lelouch, I-" Nunnally began, but the smallest sound from Lelouch silenced her as he threw his arm out in rejection.

"You think Britannia is home to us?" he questioned the child.

"You are Britannian, aren't you?" the boy countered, stepping forward.

"Strange that the empire that rejected and abandoned us would suddenly take interest in us now. And what is your role in Britannia?"

"Haven't you guessed yet? I'm a member of the royal family…like you."

Lelouch had been careful not to reveal that their father was the Emperor, though he'd suspected this child knew. So was this boy another of Charles' children, one that he had hidden away from the spotlight for some reason? Perhaps from a mother he had not married or who did not meet the peoples' expectations of nobility? "Do you claim to be our brother?" he asked.

The child laughed again. "No, son of Marianne. Your uncle."

Suzaku had not been standing idly by. He realized that the boy would stay between Lelouch and Nunnally, so he'd angled off to the side a bit. Deciding that the family reunion conversation was going nowhere (and likely just a stalling tactic on Lelouch's part anyway), he darted up the steps in the hopes of reaching Nunnally before the boy would react.

He nearly made it, too.

At a glance from the boy, he found himself encased in some strange geometric cage. It looked like metal, or glass, but felt like neither. As soon as he touched it…his mind fell into space.

"What have you done to him?" Lelouch demanded, his hand on his eye patch now.

"Pleasant dreams…or unpleasant," the child said, smiling cruelly. "He is no concern of yours now."

The eye patch fell away. "Lelouch vi Brittania commands you! Release Suzaku and Nunnally now!"

The child merely laughed at him, and Lelouch went very still. "Why would I do that?" the boy asked. He seemed…pleased with himself. The laugh had been very cold. "Geass won't work on me, little prince."

Dumbfounded, Lelouch stumbled down several steps. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I've told you. I'm your uncle. Charles' older brother V.V." The emphasis on _older_ was clear…and the implication obvious. This boy was older than he looked…like C.C.

"What do you want with us?" Lelouch asked warily. Was this boy in league with the emperor of Britannia? Did they both know he was Zero? Or was he a rogue like Zero, acting on his own?

* * *

Nunnally fell quiet when Lelouch made it clear that he wanted to do all the talking. The boy V.V. who called himself their uncle was very strange – he frightened her. He seemed crazy, and that reminded her of Mao. She did not like being a pawn, and she did not like other people using her to make her brother angry. She knew it was silly, but being used as bait just made her feel so…overlooked.

Though being overlooked had its advantages.

She knew Suzaku was right in front of her. She'd heard him running to her rescue, and cried out with him when…something…stopped him. She moved her chair a little and realized that V.V. and Lelouch were ignoring her. Good.

She reached her hand out, and touched something smooth and hard as glass, cool to the touch. And then her hand melted through it, and she was falling….

The place she landed was noisy. Not like a busy marketplace; chaos. She smelled smoke and heard people shouting in fear. She sat up, and blinked.

'Oh!' she said aloud. 'I'm dreaming!' Since it was a dream, she stood up, and dusted herself off. Usually, she loved dreams, because in dreams she was a little girl again, who could walk and see. But this dream…

She almost wanted to close her eyes.

Everything was…broken. The buildings looked funny, twisted and broken off, tilted at weird angles. Everything was dusty and sooty. And the sirens were noisy. People were running back and forth in panic, and…they looked funny.

'Hello?' she called out. 'What's wrong?' But the people just hurried past, looking up at the sky fearfully from time to time. She looked up, too, but didn't see anything to be afraid of.

She walked down the street, trying to figure out where she was.

Then something _huge_ came around the corner, and she screamed.

It was a Knightmare Frame, she realized. Her mother used to drive one, before…well, before. But that one was much smaller and more…sedate. This one was huge, and it zipped around the corner, effortlessly changing directions. It was bright white, and it skidded to a stop right in front of her.

The top opened, and a boy got out, lowering himself down to the ground. He looked funny, just like everyone else on the street.

'What is this place?' she asked him.

'Nunnally? What are you doing here?' he asked her, and she recognized his voice.

'Suzaku, it _is_ you!' she said happily. 'I've been looking for you.'

'But…how?' he asked helplessly, taking in her open eyes.

'We're dreaming. In dreams, I can open my eyes. And do this.' She twirled around like a clumsy dancer. 'But where is this place?'

'This is the Shinjuku ghetto. You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous!'

'Suzaku. It's a dream. We have to wake up. Then, we won't be in danger any more. Here, take my hand.' She reached for him, and he clasped it.

'I'm not very good at waking up,' he told her. Usually, he was at the mercy of his nightmares. 'What?' he asked, realizing that she was staring at him.

'Is this how you really look?' she asked him. 'I've never seen you before.'

'I…I think so,' he said self-consciously. 'I can't see myself right now, so….'

'And all these people…they are Japanese?' she asked, gesturing towards the frightened civilians.

'Ah…yes,' he said. 'But I should really get you out of here. Lelouch will kill me if anything happens to you.'

'Okay. Where should we go?'

He looked around a bit helplessly. How do you escape from a dream?

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch was trying – and failing – to regroup from the realization that his geass was of no use here. It was not his only weapon; he could outthink most opponents. But…he had not counted on V.V., and the smug little bastard knew too much. He definitely had the advantage…for now.

"You have no use for Nunnally," he informed his uncle. "Her mother is dead, and she's far down in the succession. The emperor did not hesitate to invade Japan when her life was at stake, so do not pretend that he'd care for his daughter now."

"You are correct; it was not Nunnally I was looking for. But I knew that taking her was the quickest way to bring you here."

"Me?" he scoffed. "What could you possibly want with an exiled prince?"

"The company you keep."

Lelouch paused. This trap…hadn't been set for him? All of his plans, his coup, that's not what this was about? He'd expected a denial, accusations about what Zero had been up to, not this mild dismissal.

So if the trap was not for Lelouch, or Zero…who? This child who was resistant to his geass, who shared his blood, who knew too much. Then V.V. laughed, a childish infuriating sound, and Lelouch knew that his target all along had been C.C. His blood boiled at the thought of Nunnally suffering for _her. _His plans being ruined…for _her._

He whipped out his gun and shot V.V. without another moment's hesitation.

As soon as the bullet hit, though, the world shattered.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called out as the stairs broke into pieces and fell down all around him. But there was no answer.

Lelouch was in Aries Villa, standing in the library. The place was oddly quiet. There was a chess game set up on a table…to his surprise, he remembered this game. His opponent had been his mother. He thought it may have been the last game he played against her.

"Miss it?" the boy asked.

Lelouch whirled around to face him. Apparently, he was also immune to bullets, though possibly that was related to the unreality of their surroundings. He had no intention of shooting himself to find out, though.

"Your memories give you away. This is the home of Lady Marianne…and your true home. You want to go back here."

"Never," Lelouch said with a scowl, flipping the chessboard. "Where's Nunnally?" he asked.

"As long as we have her, your little rebellion is over, so you might as well just come home," V.V. said. So he did know Lelouch was Zero. It seemed likely, but he hadn't said so earlier. As tempting as a private, face-to-face audience with the Emperor of Britannia was…he had no intention of letting the royal family get their claws on Nunnally – ever.

Lelouch had already looked around the room and realized that the doors would not lead anywhere. The key to escaping this figment of his memory had to be within the library somewhere. There had to be some item out of place or incongruous….

"For someone who professes to be our uncle, you know little of the Britannian royal family. Hostages do not work for us. Do what you wish. If you harm my sister, I will kill you." Now was not the time to claim his identity as Zero or make sweeping threats.

"Really? You'll kill me? And how do you think you'll manage that?"

"Ah-ha!" he said, and stooped down to pick up the black king. That had always been the symbol of his true self, and it did not match this chess set from his old life as a prince. The library dissolved around him, and he was back on the stairs. Nunnally was slumped in her wheelchair at the top, and V.V. was nowhere to be found. Neither was Suzaku.

"Nunnally!" he called, and ran up the stairs to meet her.

* * *

Nunnally was trying to figure out how to escape Suzaku's nightmare.

She knew it was his dream, not her own, because everything was so alien to her – things and people she'd never seen before. And because her dreams tended to be more…pleasant. Whenever she dreamed of someone shooting at her, she woke up. Whereas Suzaku…apparently had long drawn out firefights with a numberless foe.

They'd fled down one street after another, but now she knew they were merely retreating before whoever was advancing on them. Suzaku seemed very concerned about keeping her with him, behind him, so he could protect her.

Nunnally was more concerned about staring at Suzaku, and doing her best to memorize his face.

Finally, he ducked into a building, and now the gunbattle raged in hallways rather than alleyways.

"We have to find a place to hide," he told her.

"What are we hiding from?" she asked.

He just stared at her incredulously. "I know you think this isn't real, but I don't want to find out what will happen if one of those bullets hits you."

"Please wake up, Suzaku," she begged him.

"I don't know how!" he repeated, clearly frustrated. He tried the knob of a door and found it unlocked, so eased open the door and cautiously made his way into the darkened room, holding his hand up to keep Nunnally behind him. She inched into the room behind him, feeling for a light switch.

Suddenly, there was movement from a far corner, and Suzaku shot before the person would have a chance to get a shot off. A person cried out, and they were both surprised to hear a female voice. Then Nunnally found the lights, and fully entered Suzaku's nightmare.

"Suzaku?" Euphy asked, surprised to see him. "Why?"

The blood seeped through her dress, and she clutched at her side.

Horrified, Suzaku flung the gun away from himself. "No! Euphy, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Euphy!" He ran to her, and helped ease her down to the floor.

"It…hurts, Suzaku," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I feel…so cold…"

"Hang in there, stay with me," he babbled. "Please, Euphy, you'll be alright, I'll get help for you. It's…it's going to be alright!" He looked back at Nunnally, his face pleading. "Do something!" he begged her.

She obliged by bursting into tears.

Suzaku pushed his hand against Euphy's side, and she cried out in pain. He tried to ignore that and lifted her. The blood was welling through his fingers. He had to get help fast! Where to go, though?

"Nunnally, you lead!" he called out to her, hoping desperately that she would be able to get them out of this mess.

She nodded and obeyed, dashing her tears aside. "Please, Euphy, stay with us," she begged her sister. She was no longer willing to speculate about what was real and what was dream.

"Wake up, please, wake us up," Suzaku was begging quietly in Japanese, and suddenly Nunnally had an idea.

"Suzaku! Kiss the princess," she ordered him.

"What?" he asked her, staring in disbelief.

"To wake up. Maybe dreams work like fairy tales."

"Which one?" he asked her desperately, looking at Nunnally with his arms full of a bleeding Euphemia.

"Just do it!" Nunnally told him, so Suzaku, ever the good soldier, obeyed. He kissed the girl in his arms, and then leaned over and kissed Nunnally, too.

Miraculously, it worked. Suzaku's green eyes were the last thing Nunnally saw before her eyes closed again and she returned to reality.

"Big brother?" Nunnally said, realizing that she was in her chair again. Lelouch was holding her hand.

"Nunnally, you're awake!" he said in relief.

"Where's Suzaku?" she asked him worriedly.

"He's back, too, though…still out." Lelouch nudged him with his foot. Suzaku groaned, but did not stir. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," Lelouch promised her. He looked at the stairs and frowned. He'd have to carry her and leave the chair behind. Chairs were replaceable; little sisters were not.

"Nunnally?" another voice asked, and Lelouch spun around, only to see the last person he expected.

"Big brother Clovis?" Nunnally asked incredulously. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Nunnally. I am glad to see you. My you've grown…"

"Thank God you're alright. The news said you'd been killed. There was a funeral and everything."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's all true," he said, looking at Lelouch for the first time with an unforgiving glare. "About that –"

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said, thinking fast. "We're in a strange place right now. You can hear the voices of people who are dead, but they're not real – only memories!"

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true," Clovis countered. "I'm very much real, Lelouch, and I have not forgotten why I am dead, either."

"It wasn't Suzaku, was it?" Nunnally asked hurriedly. "I know it wasn't, but I just want to hear you say it."

"Who's Suzaku?" Clovis asked, perplexed, stumbling over the Japanese name.

"A friend of ours – he's right here. He's Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the former Prime Minister. But now he's Euphy's knight," Nunnaly explained.

Clovis just blinked at that onslaught of information, and cursorily looked at the collapsed Japanese boy. "No, it wasn't him." He turned to face Lelouch. But rather than reveal his crime to Nunnally, who was obviously still ignorant, he said, "Father knows about you."

It was not often in his life that Lelouch had felt the gears of his mind grind to a screeching halt. The first time he could recall, he had stood at the top of a blood-splattered stairway and screamed. This time, he merely went very, very still, and watched his murdered brother's eyes unblinkingly. "How long?" he finally said, his voice strangled, as if it were desperately important to know.

"Since the beginning. You didn't count on my telling him, did you now?" Clovis sounded amused; he was getting full enjoyment out of his brother's discomfiture. The roles had been reversed.

Suzaku chose that moment to leap to his feet. "Where's Nunnally?" he asked.

"I'm here," she called to him.

"And Euphy?" he asked.

"She's not here," Lelouch answered, confused. When he turned back, he saw that Clovis was gone.

"Let's get out of here now," Lelouch said, and neither of the others protested. Suzaku picked up Nunnally and carried her down the stairs.

When they had returned to the cave, Lelouch was flustered for a moment. Here, with Nunnally, he was not Zero…but how could he put her in the Gawain to take her home?

Suzaku saw his hesitation and reacted promptly. "I'm so glad we found you, Nunnally. I had to use a Knightmare to get here, so it looks like you'll be riding home in that."

"What about Lelouch? Can my brother come too?"

"No, there won't be room for him. Don't worry, I won't abandon him here, though," he said with a smile. He was all gentleness and smiles with Nunnally. Lelouch saw this, and again thought of what _could have been._

Nunnally reached out towards him, concern on her face. "Lelouch, I was afraid. I'm so glad I didn't lose you."

He grasped her hand. "Go with Suzaku. I'll see you later. Alright?"

"Okay," she said, and put an arm around Suzaku's neck. Her weak hands that could not grasp anything held more strength than she knew; those small hands clasped both of them to her as surely as spider silk grasps the wings of a dragonfly.

When they were gone, Lelouch returned to the Gawain, returned to Zero. He had to go to the Black Knights' base. He had to talk to Rakshata. And…he had to track down Suzaku before the idiot soldier realized he knew the identity of Zero and decided to report to Cornelia.

* * *

Lelouch should have known his plans would not go as he had predicted.

He walked through the door of their new rooms in the SAZ, and was surprised to be greeted by Sayoko. He'd forgotten all about her!

"Master Lelouch," she said, bowing deeply. "I must apologize for my failure earlier today."

"Failure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Nunnally was abducted. I should never have allowed that to happen. I am ashamed that I caused both of you this heartache."

"I cannot expect you to serve as her bodyguard," he said, dismissing the apology. "If I wanted that…."

"You would hire someone trained in those arts, yes," she agreed with a nod.

Something in her look made him pause and pay her more attention. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, actually. The events of today made it clear to me that I alone am no longer sufficient protection for you and Mistress Nunnally. But…I do know someone who could provide better protection, if you are interested."

"And who is that?" he asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"The main concern is Britannia, correct? I have contacts who will allow me to get in touch with Zero. He and the Black Knights would offer a much better protection for you and your sister than a single maid."

"Zero?" he whispered, nearly choking on the word.

She nodded. "Yes, Zero. Are you interested? Should I arrange a meeting?"

Suddenly, a solution clicked into place in his mind. "Yes…I think you should," he said with a slow smile. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing at the perfection of it. Zero would save Nunnally; too bad he couldn't save Lelouch, too!

Very thoughtfully and deliberately, he went in to see his sister.

"I've made arrangements for you to see a doctor in the Special Zone, Nunnally, so you won't be going back to that place," he informed her.

"Thank you, Big Brother, but I don't think it was the doctor's fault," Nunnally told him with a smile. She had been seeing the same physician for years, and would miss all the staff at the hospital.

"Even so, I won't risk your safety being compromised. Sayoko has an idea that will prevent anything like that from happening ever again."

"Oh, how is she? She wouldn't say…"

"She's fine, Nunnally," Lelouch reassured her. Sayoko had sheepishly admitted that she'd been knocked on the head after being caught by surprise, and woke up in a dumpster several blocks from the hospital. She claimed not to have seen Nunnally's attackers, but her story confirmed that V.V. was not working alone.

Nunnally's version of the story was simply that someone had grabbed her wheelchair and pushed it out of the waiting room despite her protests, but that no one came to her aid. Whatever diversion had been used to distract the other patients and staff was quite thorough; Lelouch suspected geass.

"How would you like to meet Zero?" he asked his sister.

* * *

Lelouch was waiting for her. He spun his chair around to face the door as soon as she entered, his hands steepled before his face. "Sit down," he said evenly.

"And if I wish to stand?" she asked, testing his command.

"Sit down, now, C.C., and answer my questions!"

"So demanding," she said with a sigh, though she did fall into a seat. "Aren't you going to ask me about my trip?"

"Later. First I need to find out what you haven't told me."

"There's a lot I haven't told you. After all, I'm C.C."

"What do you know about my father, witch?"

"What if I don't want to talk about him?"

"I'm through with trusting you. All your assurances to me are a one sided convenience. You know something, something important. Do you know who killed my mother? Why my father abandoned us here in Japan?"

"I have no intention of-"

"You can't die, and I can't use geass on you, but you _can _starve. I will lock you up without food or water until you're inclined to talk if that's what you want. So start talking!"

"My, my, you are upset. Why so-"

"It was V.V. who took Nunnally."

She paused, frozen. "Oh," she said carefully.

"You knew that already, though, didn't you?"

"Yes, I suspected as much."

"He's like you, and he works for my father. Now start talking!"

She turned away from him, and began talking slowly. "If you don't trust me, there's no point in telling you anything. After all, I could just be lying."

"Even so."

"Even so, I will tell you," she said. "V.V. is looking for me. He is not above using others to get to me."

"Mao was looking for you too, but you didn't think to warn me about him, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you failed to warn me about V.V. Is there anyone _else_ who will come looking for you and abduct Nunnally to make me hand you over?"

"I don't believe so, no," she said carefully. "Though V.V. may send others."

"My father. Is _he_ looking for you?"

"Hmm. Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He doesn't really need me right now."

"How do you know my father?"

"Your father knows a lot of women, Lelouch. Surely I was just one more." She said this so blasé, but she glanced at him knowingly. It had shut him up for once. So easy to throw him off!

"I don't need this right now! You're ruining my rebellion. If you don't tell me things, I can't fulfill your wish."

"You can't fulfill it yet anyway," she pointed out. "You don't even know what it is."

"I'll figure it out," he said confidently.

"So you don't know, then," she said with a laugh.

"I will lock you up," he threatened.

"Do you know why I left Mao?" C.C. asked idly, ignoring his fury.

"Did he start demanding answers to his questions, witch?" Lelouch sounded bitter.

"No," she said bluntly. "V.V. found him."

Lelouch knew enough to shut up and listen.

"Mao and I were living in China. He came back one day with the exciting news that he had met someone else like me – a child whose mind was quiet. He was quite happy about it. I told him that I had an errand to run and would be back for dinner. I left, and never returned."

"V.V. was looking for you," Lelouch surmised.

"I had no desire to go back there," C.C. said. "By then I knew that Mao would never fulfill our contract. But V.V. would leave Mao alone once he discovered he knew nothing of my actual whereabouts."

"Back there?"

"To the people who would poke and prod at me."

"The ones who put you in that capsule?"

C.C. smiled smugly. "That was not V.V.'s doing."

Lelouch looked at her skeptically.

"Do you doubt my story?" she asked.

"Mao said you were the only one – the only one whose mind was quiet. Why would he -"

"Geass can make people forget; you know that. He wasn't let loose still knowing about the people who questioned him." C.C. was looking at him in a very calculating way, and Lelouch realized she was assessing whether or not he was himself now damaged goods, corrupted by someone else's geass.

Lelouch knew it would be pointless to worry about that; he would have no knowledge or recollection of the event if he had been. "The contract you made with him – was it the same one you made with me?" he asked instead.

"Why ask, when you don't even know the terms of our contract?"

"Yes or no," he pressed her.

"Yes, then, though I don't see what good that does you."

"You wouldn't," he said with a sudden predatory smile. "But you abandoned Mao, lying to him?" His smile turned into a scowl.

"You're one to talk," she scoffed. "You look down in judgment on me for telling one lie? I had to make it painfully obvious to V.V. that I didn't trust Mao and I wasn't coming back, didn't I? You tell lies all the time when you have to – don't lecture me."

Her words stung, and he turned away. "Not to Nunnally," he said quietly. "I don't hurt her." He wished that were still true.

"What have you done?" C.C. asked, concerned.

"Lelouch Lamperouge is going to die. That should keep your secret safe from V.V., witch," he said bitterly. Lelouch stood up and walked out. He paused in the doorway. "I want a full report on China. Handwritten." He locked her in.

"So childish," she murmured to herself. But her frown was not over the punishment he had just given her.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

I know it's out of character for Suzaku not to be spouting off about how using the wrong means leads to empty victories. But he's just as worried about Nunnally as Lelouch is, so his self-righteous judgment is…delayed a bit. Euphemia being alive and well has a lot to do with his ability to remain level-headed!

The continually evolving arms race is an important part of the plot, but it is one of the many details that will progress a bit differently in this AU. Later, I hope to give some reason for that, but for now, I'm merely borrowing an intriguing idea from Ender's Game.

Zero's mask is so unique, and I was puzzled for a long time what they used for inspiration for it. The round blankness of the front of it is quite powerful….but as a kendo men it's also very Japanese, so I had to work that reference into this at some point!

Suzaku's endless shoot-'em-up dreams belong to my baby brother. I don't think I'm related to a psychopath, but he killed a *lot* of people in his dreams when he was younger. He also has a much better mind for strategy then I do, and has been able to beat me at every board game in existence (from HiHoCherrio to Axis and Allies)…since he was five. Too bad he doesn't like fanfic, or else I'd have him beta this to keep Lelouch a tactical genius. ;)

The show really exploited the worst possible scenarios whenever possible; by mitigating some of that, I'm making Lelouch's luck a bit better…but it has the unfortunate side effect of making the story blander. (Well, occasionally he lucks out, like with Kirihara meeting them in person, and the Gawain just sitting there ready for him to steal. But in general…if something can go wrong, it does.) So, time for some walls to come tumbling down. …

Hopefully, you won't have to wait so long for the next update, but no promises.


End file.
